No strings attached
by youcancallmealex
Summary: Rachel knew that she was attracted to Quinn and found herself getting more and more infatuated with the girl. After a night of alcohol,R & Q found themselves lying naked beside each other. Can they just stick to each other with no string attached?
1. Crossing paths

**Hi all! after reading many Faberry fanfic, I've decided to try coming out with one. Any comments are welcome! Let me know if you like it! Thanks!**

**Title: No strings attached**

**Starring: Rachel B. & Quinn F.**

**Summary: Rachel knew she was attracted to Quinn and found herself getting more and more infatuated with the girl. After a night of alcohol, Rachel & Quinn found themselves lying naked beside each other. Can they just stick to each other with no strings attached?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Quinn groaned and immediately covered her eyes with her hand. The sunlight was peeping through the curtains and it was hurting her eyes. Her head felt like it was splitting apart and she was so distracted that she did not even notice the curtains were yellow - Too bright for her fucked up life.

_Bloody sun._

Quinn turned her body around and found her hand hanging across a warm body. It took her awhile to realize that she was in a different yet painfully familiar situation. Alarm bells rang inside her and her eyes shot opened. She found herself face to face with a gorgeous brunette who was deep in sleep. She lifted her hand and to touch her breath-taking face but paused before she could. Her heart was pounding frantically against her rib cage. How was it even possible to look so beautiful while asleep? Strands of hair danced over her face and a tiny smile lingered across her bruised lips. Her tongue instinctively brushed her own and she knew hers was equally bruised. Quinn's eyes traced lower and noticed bruises were forming around her neck. Her stomach flipped, knowing somehow she was the cause of the abuse. It was only when her eyes traced lower to the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest that she realized the whole scene looked so wrong. Her hand lifted the blanket and she braced for the unexpected.

She was naked.

Her eyes darted back to the sleeping beauty. The splitting headache was reducing her ability to think. She groaned before horror swept inside her like a hurricane. She realized she looked awfully familiar yet she was unable to put a name to it. Her eyes widened as it slowly sank in.

This had to be a _joke_...or a dream. Or both.

Her eyes found the beautiful face again. Her hand apprehensively reached out to brush the hair away from the face. She blinked hard, twice. The sleeping beauty stirred and Quinn felt her heart caught in her throat. The worst thing that could happen was to wake her up. Fortunately for her, she went back into her deep sleep.

Quinn had no idea how it happened.

Quinn sat up slowly and quietly as the events of the night before unfolded in front of her eyes.

She remembered being at another Puck's party. She remembered tipping the 3rd bottle of beer over her lips. She remembered hearing the voice of her father's ringing beside her ears.

"You're a disgrace and you're not fit to be called a Fabray!"

"Do us a favour Quinn and do not show up in front of us again."

She remembered wearing that scowl across her face that has successfully kept almost everybody away from her. Everybody but her.

She remembered how she tried to push her away. She remembered feeling slightly touched when she insisted she should be sent home for the fear of being raped, murdered or whatever crime that was possible. She remembered snapping at her saying she did not need a babysitter and even if she needed one, her name would not even be on the list. She remembered seeing the hurt flashed across her face before it hardened with determination. She remembered being dragged away from the party. She remembered she was sobbing bitterly on her shoulders and she was gently rubbing her back. She remembered liking the way her hands stroked up and down her spine. She remembered looking into her eyes and saw tearing forming. She had no idea why.

Quinn felt a blush warming her face as she remembered feeling the distance between them was too far for her liking, although they were already in each other's arms. She remembered leaning closer to her and wondered how would the tempting lips tasted like. She remembered closing her eyes and...

Quinn jumped out from the bed, panting as she tried to escape everything that was coming to her full force. Adrenaline was boiling inside her and panic tasted bitter in her mouth. She grabbed her clothes and put them on as fast as she could, her mind formulating a plan.

She could pretend like it never happen. She could deny... yes she could. Like how she had denied Puck being the father of the baby. Like how she denied the baby.

Maybe, the brunette will not even remember this whole...whole mistake. Maybe she could silently walk out of the house without being noticed.

Quinn felt a tiny sense of relief as her plan unfolded before her. That would work.

With caution, she grabbed her bag and tip-toe out of her room.

Damn the alcohol. She would never ever touch that damn drink again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rachel almost thought she had dreamt about everything that happened. The kiss, the touching, the way Quinn cupped her face with her hands like she was all she wanted. With hands on her hips, she scanned around her room, hoping to find something...anything that tell her it was real.

She knew she always had this attraction towards the blonde which she could not explain. The way she moved, the way she smile and _god_, the way she licked her lips. And the rare few times which she freely let herself go without defence in glee, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from her. She would discretely stand beside her even when Mr Schue wanted her to be in the front. Lately, she found herself seeking for every opportunity to touch her. If the blonde were to snap at her, at least she can blame it on being too engrossed in her performance. The blonde, however, never did. In fact, she started to feel that as long as she wasn't too obvious or when she was sure nobody was watching, she could...maybe...maybe even get closer to her.

And when she found her hurting on the kitchen counter during Puck's party, she felt her heart dropped to the bottom of the ocean. How could she leave her alone when she needed somebody? And where was her freaking boyfriend? She bit her lips in frustration and pushed aside her irritation which had magnified lately for the boy. She refused to attribute it to jealousy. The blonde had been really unhappy after the birth of her child, which she had given up for adoption. It surprised her that it pained her so much to see her hurting. As much as the blonde tried to brush off the whole baby issue and tried her very best to put on a brave and aloof front, Rachel had seen through her cracks. The blonde was breaking down inside.

She sighed as she scanned around the room for her boyfriend. She felt anger rising inside her when she found Sam engrossed in a dumb card game with the boys.

So much for being a good boyfriend that asshole.

Without excusing herself from Kurt and Mercedes, she practically ran towards the boy and smacked him hard on his head. He ducked his head in pain. "What the..." He started and stopped when he saw the anger in Rachel's eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you're a violent drunk, Berry."

"And I didn't know you're an asshole, asshole."Rachel rebuked with her hand folded across her chest. Sam face was hilarious and if she wasn't so angry, she would have laugh out loud.

"And which of our few interactions did you based that on?" He smirked, still rubbing his head.

"I would say I have excellent observation skills which do not need to draw inferences to our few encounters." When the boy still looked confused, Rachel rolled her eyes as though she was wasting her time engaging in this conversation. "How could you not notice that your girlfriend is sitting in the kitchen alone, Ken?"

Sam eyebrows perked up.

"Oh." He shrugged awkwardly. His eyes darted back to his cards, unfocused. After awhile, he sighed. "Well..." He started and stopped. "She didn't want me to be around her." He whispered, so softly that if the boys were not throwing him pitiful looks, she would have thought she had heard it wrongly. Rachel almost felt pity for the boy. True enough, Sam always seemed like an accessory to the blonde. Like she was together with him because of what he was, not who he was. Yet when the pain in the blonde's eyes flashed across her eyes, the feelings evaporated.

"I didn't know you take orders from her."Rachel commented, although the sharp edges in her voice disappeared. Sam shrugged again.

"I don't know why you're having this sudden interest in her Berry, but today is not the day to mess. She's scary today." He shook his head and rearranged his cards. The corner of his lips curved up. "I'm so gonna win this game." He smirked and ended their conversation.

Rachel swallowed her saliva but a bitter taste was still lingering in her mouth. The blonde was usually scary when she was defensive and defensive when she was in pain. It was as though she wanted to push everybody away from her so that they would not see her crumble.

Rachel's eyes darted to the kitchen. What was the worst that could happen? She would probably say a couple of mean things to brush her off. She could deal with that, Rachel decided. She would rather deal with that then to see her alone dwelling in her pain. Grabbing a beer from the bucket, she drowned it as fast as she could. She would need all the courage.

Rachel jumped when two loud distinct knocks snapped her out of her thoughts. "Baby girl?" Her dad called out.

"Yes Dad?" She shouted and lifted the pillows on her bed for the third time. Why wasn't there any strand of blonde hair at least? She pouted.

"I think you left this downstairs."

Rachel bolted up and marched to the door. She saw her dad dangling what seems to look like an earring. She took the accessory from her Dad's hand and observed. It was beautiful. She liked the way how the bigger star framed the smaller one and how they seemed to sway in synchrony when she lifted them up.

It looked familiar. She bit her lips to suppress a smile. She think she knew who it belonged to.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The first time it happened, Quinn blamed it on the alcohol.

The second time it happened, Quinn blamed it on her battered pride and self-esteem.

The third time it happened, Quinn blamed it on her boring life.

The fourth time onwards, Quinn blamed it on her need to just satisfy her sexual desire. She shut away the nagging thought that she already had a boyfriend to do that job perfectly for her.

Somehow, they had established an unspoken routine. It began with a simple text of Quinn asking if her place was available for the night and they always ended up all over each other. Quinn would quietly sneak out before Rachel was awake. It seemed as though she could pretend that it had never happened if she could like just walked out of it. Like a dream. Little did she know how badly it hurt the brunette every time she did that. Rachel never question her though, afraid that if she tip her over she could be losing it all.

It was, however, getting harder to see her with Sam along the hallway, in glee or even in her thoughts. She knew that she was falling hard and yet she had absolutely no control over her feelings. When she felt like she could no longer go on, she would toy with Quinn's earring and smile. She knew Quinn would eventually be like the bigger star surrounding her, the smaller star. For now, she can be the bigger one providing Quinn the shelter that she needed.

She started finding comfort in how Quinn would look at her with soft eyes. Like how she would glared annoying at Santana if she belittled the brunette. Like how she was suddenly slushie-free. The status-quo, however, was broken one day when she found herself face to face with Quinn and a slushie on her hand.

"Do it, Q. Just like how you said you would." Santana dared with a smirk on her face. She had observed the interactions between Quinn and Rachel which she initially thought was strange. It was as if something romantic was going on between them. The frequent subtle touching during performance, the way they glazed into each others 'eyes, the way Quinn would subtly show her irritation if anybody were to go against the diva... Her thoughts were confirmed when Quinn banned everybody from slushing the girl.

Rachel's eyes widened in astonishment and her eyes darted from Quinn to Santana and back on Quinn again. Quinn was expressionless. She shifted her weight on her feet and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, waiting for the cold sticky feeling to wash over her again. She just hoped that she will be able to run to her locker and back to the toilet before anybody spotted her.

Santana gave a loud yawn. "Q, we don't have all day." She looked at her nails with annoyance.

Quinn bit her lips. She was the captain of the Cheerios, why could pretty much manipulate anybody and get things her way. Why was she still caught in situations which she would rather not? Rachel nodded slightly as though giving her permission and she felt like her heart ripping apart.

Rachel, really? Was that all the faith you had? She pushed away the bitterness and guilt pooling in her stomach. Cause really, she had been anything but nice to that girl...Who was she kidding? If anybody were to doubt her, Rachel should be the first.

"Enlighten me, Santana, why am I doing this again" She asked, voice as cold as the drink on her hand.

"Well, Q, I don't know... Maybe to prove that you're not in love with her?"Santana smirked and leaned against the wall beside her. The look on Rachel's face was priceless when her eyes shot open and shock written all over her face. She blinked, as though trying to process what she had just heard. Quinn sighed exaggeratedly.

"Prove to whom, may I ask?" Her voice remained cold and her eyes never leave Rachel. Rachel felt a blush warming her face. Maybe she really need a slushie to cool her face.

"Well...lots of people. Firstly, for Coach Sylvester who would love to investigate your little blooming romance between you and Man-hands. Secondly, for your reputation which will definitely be floored if you were found to be gay. Thirdly, for your little toy boy Sam. Imagine how hurt he will be if he found out that you are fucking with freaking Berry. And lastly, imagine what your parents will do..."

Quinn felt like somebody had just punched her in her stomach. Sam was hardly a concern. But for Sue Sylvester... she wondered if she has the means to find out. As scheming as she was, Rachel and Quinn had been very very discrete. If Sue Sylvester was not able to find anything, her parents would never know. Could she risk it? Quinn's train of thoughts was caught on her track. Wait, did Santana said love? Gosh she's not even-

The events happened next unfolded so quickly that she hardly had the time to process it. Rachel was wiggling her eyebrow as though trying to convey a message. Her eyes darted to Santana and then turned her head slightly behind. Quinn frowned.

What was she trying to say?

Without warning, Rachel sprinted in the opposite direction, away from Quinn and Santana.

"What the..."Santana started and almost sprinted towards her when instinctively, Quinn turned and "accidentally" splashed the slushie onto her instead. She bit her lips to stop a laugh emerging from her lungs. "What the fuck QUINN?" Santana was covered in blue slushie, dripping from her face to her Cheerios uniform. The sight was hilarious.

"Oops, I'm sorry S. You scared me with your voice. Blue looks good on you though." She shrugged and dropped the cup to the floor. She strolled away from Santana and paused. She turned around, with her hands folded across her chest. "And, don't ever think you can threaten me again. Because you scare me with your voice, you're allowed to be mute for the rest of the Cheerios practice." She saw Santana tensed at her words. Revenge was definitely sweet.

When she knew she was hidden, she laughed so hard till her stomach hurts. Other students darted curious side glances at her but never dare to stay long enough. At that time, she didn't care. It had been so long since she laughed this hard. She wished she could share this laugh with somebody else. Rachel Berry...she never failed to amuse her.

She fished for her phone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Thanks for reading! Reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Taking chances

**HI! Thanks for coming back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rachel could not wipe the smile off on her face as she reread her messages over and over again. She had so many reasons to be happy today.

1) She knew Quinn had slushied Santana.

2) This was the first time that Quinn had messaged her that was not "are you available tonight?"

3) This was the first time that Quinn had message her more than 2 texts in a day.

4) Quinn would be coming over tonight.

In fact, she was so overwhelmed with joy that she had decided that today shall be Rachel Berry Happy day. She tossed and turned on her bed, anticipating Quinn's arrival. She had a feeling tonight would be different...

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Quinn paused outside Rachel's door. She was a little apprehensive about seeing her today. She had always tried to keep a distance away from Rachel as much as she could, emotionally anyway. Now that she seemed to have burst their usual routine, she was suddenly very afraid. The unknowns were very scary.

She considered turning to leave but her heart dropped at the thought of going back to an empty home. She bit her lips and reconsidered her options. Maybe she could meet up with Sam...she was sure he would be more than willing to spend the night with her. Afterall, he had been whining to her about being too involved with school and neglecting him big time.

Contemplating, she almost turned around when the door swing open and she found herself face to face with an equally shocked Rachel.

"Qu...Quinn."

"Hi."She gave a tired smile and she saw Rachel ducked her head to hide the blush crawling up her face. She looked so...adora- I mean looked _so less annoying._ The shirt she was wearing perfectly hugged her body and she found herself staring at her legs...tone, delicious legs.

"You...you wanna come in?"She asked shyly, awared that she was being observed. Quinn forced her eyes up.

"Yeah, of course." Quinn walked in as Rachel opened the door wider to welcome her.

The living room was dark and it seemed like Rachel's daddy and dad had already gone to bed. Both of them made their way quietly to Rachel's room.

As Rachel closed the door, Quinn dropped her bag and stood awkwardly against the wall.

"So...how was practice?" Rachel asked causally and fell into their routine. They would usually start off with small random talks before engaging in se-before doing _it._ She popped down at the side of her bed. At that, Quinn seemed to have lightened up and a gorgeous smile spread across her face. Rachel found herself smiling at that smile. "Well, tiring. Coach made us practise the whole routine ten times because she was not satisfied with the way Brittany's hair was swinging. But with a mute Santana, it was puuurfect." She skipped over to Rachel's bed and laid on it. God, she's really tired.

Perfect day for Quinn. Rachel grinned. She guessed she liked Rachel Berry Happy day too.

"Mute Santana?" Rachel asked and laid down beside Quinn. She saw Quinn smirked but remained quiet. She decided to drop it.

"Can we...can we switch off the lights?"Quinn asked, her finger swirling upwards towards the light as she made her point.

"Su..Sure."Rachel hopped off her bed and switched off the lights. She pouted slightly as she made her way back to her bed. She thought she could at least have a proper conversation with Quinn before they start their...routine.

With the lights off, Quinn slipped her fingers between Rachel's. Rachel's heart quickened at that gesture. They usually started off quick with rapidly, intensive kissing. This was something new. They stayed lying beside each other, holding hands. Silence engulfed them.

"Rachel..." Quinn broke the silence, quietly. "What makes you happy?" Rachel was taken off guard. This was definitely something new. Quinn never makes small talks with the lights off. "Lights off" seems like the new code between them to get all over each other.

_YOU. You never failed to make me happy. Especially now that you're holding my hand and lying beside me. Or when you gave Santana that bitch glare of yours when she was being mean to me, protecting me in your own small ways. This was even more evident today when you refused to throw that slushie at me. Or when..._

"Music." She replied. That would be the safest answer. The last thing she wanna do was to scare Quinn away.

"Hmmm..."

"What about you, Quinn?"Rachel asked. She felt Quinn drawing small circles at the back of her hand. It was distracting...in a good way.

"I don't know. I'm still searching for it."She whispered. Rachel's heart ached at how vulnerable she sounded. Quinn never allowed herself to sound so small. Rachel squeezed her hand tighter to provide her with some comfort. She heard Quinn swallowing her saliva.

"Favourite animal?" Rachel asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere which had thicken considerably.

Quinn chuckled. Rachel always know when it was too much. "Elephant. Yours?"

"Pussy..."Rachel felt Quinn turned towards her slightly. She giggled. She could almost see the questioning smirk on her beautiful face. "...cat. Pussy cat." She bit her lips from laughing out loud. Quinn chucked softly.

"Favourite place."

Rachel pouted. She had so many favourite places. Like the Broadway theatre which her Dad brought her when she was 10. Like the lake 10 hours drive away. Like her grandma house which promised cookies, cakes and bread. She found her eyes tracing the shape of Quinn's body.

Or her bed, with Quinn lying next to her.

"Hmmm..." She started. "I have so many to choose from." Quinn could almost see her stomping her feet in distress. Rachel never like doing things half-heartedly and always strived for perfection...even when engaged in a stupid questioning game like this. Quinn could almost taste the guilt forming at the bottom of her stomach.

What had she done to Rachel? Engaging her in a... she didn't even know how to describe their relationship.

"Rachel...?" Rachel shifted, as though sensing the change in atmosphere once again. "Rachel, are you...are you OK with..." Rachel could see the shadow of Quinn's hand pointing awkward towards the both of them. Her breath caught in her throat.

Were they finally going to talk about it? After months and months of silence?

"I don't know..." She whispered.

Quinn tried to swallow the bile which had spilled into her mouth. What would she do if Rachel wants to call it quit? She's her only lighthouse now. The selfish Quinn panic inside her.

"But I don't want it to end..." Rachel continued apprehensively.

Quinn felt herself relax almost instantly. Like somebody had just removed the stone from her chest. She wasn't even aware that she was holding her breath. The guilt at the bottom of her stomach swelled.

"Rachel...I know it's not fair to you but..."Quinn really had no idea where was this leading. But she needed to assure Rachel that she...they would work it out, somehow.

"...what about no strings attached...?" Her voice came out soft and low, drowning with doubts and guilt. She was sure if it wasn't for the deafening silence and the fact that Rachel was now lying on her chest, she would have completely missed it.

She knew she was being extremely selfish. She was trying to get the best of both worlds- Sam, as her trophy and Rachel as her shelter.

"Does that mean that we could still see other people...?" Rachel's voice was equally soft and Quinn felt the guilt inside her escalated.

Quinn nodded instead, not trusting her voice to sound as steady as she wanted them to. God, she so deserved to be punished. Rachel had absolutely no reason to stay in this malfunction relationship with her. Quinn felt her heart dropped at that thought. She had no reason to...but why did she not walk away from the beginning?

Was she lonely too?

Was she her shelter too?

"Okay." Rachel let out a small sigh and snuggled herself closer to Quinn.

" Thank you." Her voice cracked but at that moment, she did not care. She owed her this much.

They ended up falling asleep moments later, holding hands and body over each other. And for the first time, Rachel woke up with strands of blonde hair covering her face. She smiled.

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world but_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call Earth_

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is goin' too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I just feel the need to end off with this song. P**

**Taking Chances by Celine Dione.**

**I've already completed the next 3 chapters (: really excited about this story**

**Pls review! Writers survive on reviews!**


	3. Jack and Her Beanstalk

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! You guys are my motivation to write on further.  
>Can't thank you enough!<strong>

**And I've included an additional chapter for those all are looking forward to more interactions between them.  
><strong>**Haha I'll just keep it to that.**

**Enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rachel tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed her books closer to her chest. She quickened her steps. She was so gonna be late. She turned into a corner and bumped into a Year two boy. Her books and notes spilled across the floor. "Sorry." The boy shrugged and walked off. Exasperated, she almost pulled him back and demanded him to pick up the mess. She had 30...no 28 seconds now to rush to her class. Cursing under her breath, her hands worked quickly as she picked up her things. Maybe if she runs, she would be able to reach...

Without warning, she felt a hand forcefully grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her into the janitor's room. Rachel screamed out in surprise but her voice was muffled by the ringing bell. One hand attacked her from behind and was over her mouth while the other grabbed her by her waist firmly yet gently. The echo of the school bell ringing beside her ears.

_What was happening?_ She felt panic rising inside her. She was not new to pranks but getting yanked into the janitor's room was definitely something different. They sat there in silence as the sound of students scrambling to class faded away. Silence engulfed them.

Fearful thoughts rushed into her mind. She whimpered against her will when she realized that she was caught in a situation similar to the scene in a thriller film. Rachel felt the adrenaline swirling inside her.

_Dark room._

_Predator having the upper hand._

_Silence._

_Alone._

And the fact that the prey was murdered after 10 minutes did not help. She bit her lips and her heart exploded against her rib cage. Rachel felt the predator shifted closer behind her. Any minute now...she had 10 minutes to escape her fate. Rachel's hands balled up at her side.

A warm breath at the side of her neck caused goosebumps rising. She swallowed her saliva nervously. She took a deep breath and caught a familiar scent. She smelt like...like...

"Hi Jack." The attacker whispered playfully and adjusted her head to her shoulder. The hand on Rachel's mouth dropped to her waist.

Quinn could almost see Rachel's eyes widen and felt the girl relax in her embrace.

"Beanstalk."She spoke below her breath. It wasn't a question. Rachel felt Quinn's grip tighten behind her and buried her face to the back of her shoulders. Rachel smelt like strawberry today.

The nicks sprang up one day while Rachel was er.._climbing_ Quinn and whined that she felt like Jack climbing the beanstalk. And the fact that there was something good waiting at the top fitted the storyline. It will be perfect if Jack found something good on his way down as well... Like how Rachel did.

Rachel turned around and stared into Quinn's eyes, defenceless, gorgeous, hazel eyes. Her stomach did a somersault. She loved Quinn's eyes, especially when she's looking at her like she was the only thing that matters. She wished she could stare into them all day.

She tipped forward and planted a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. "Jack wants his bag of gold now..." She murmured, her breath brushing against Quinn's lips. The next moment, she felt herself falling backwards as Quinn deepened their kiss. Quinn placed a protective hand behind her back and caught her midair. "Careful Jack, don't fall to death before claiming your prize."

Rachel smiled and cupped Quinn's face with both of her hands. "How is that even possible when I'm with you... Quinn Fabray will never let me fall."Quinn felt her heartbeat quickened and guilt stirring inside her. Rachel had always made her sounds like her hero. Like she knew she would protect her if the sky were to fall. But... what happens when your hero was the one who had cause the fall? Her heart sank at that thought.

"Beanstalk?" Rachel breathed out when she realized Quinn was not responding to her kisses. Quinn sighed softly and shook her head back to reality. She pushed her lips forcefully against Rachel's, hoping to give Rachel the world if she could. The force caused Rachel to stumble back. Her back hit the wall lightly.

Quinn's tongue licked the top of Rachel's lips and she moaned softly in delight. Her tongue traced Rachel's lips, marking her territory.

_Mine._

When their tongues were in contact, she felt the nagging sensation screaming between her legs. God, she loved the way Rachel kissed. Rachel sucked her tongue and another moan escaped her throat.

Quinn and Rachel's making out frequency soared to the roof after that night. After months and months of denial, they had finally acknowledge whatever that was happening between them. At least they were able put their status as _It's Complicated_ on their facebook now, if they ever wanted to. It was better than before...right?

Glee kids were initially indifferent to the new form friendship between Quinn and Rachel. They brushed it off when Quinn gave a dangerous glare at Santana when she called Rachel Elphaba in Glee.

They shrugged awkwardly when Quinn was the first to clap when Rachel finished her rendition of "Don't rain on my parade".

They gave each other weird glances when Rachel was suddenly sitting beside Quinn during Glee.

They gave each other _knowing_ glances when Rachel and Quinn were _spontaneously_ holding hands during their performance of "Somebody to love".

They started whispering when Rachel and Quinn were now hugging during their performance of "Somebody to love".

Finally, one day after Glee, Kurt jumped out of his seat when Quinn and Rachel strolled out of the room, glancing at each other fondly, with Sam tagging behind. Rachel had just obviously dedicated the song "Fireworks" to Quinn.

"How long are we going to ignore the pink elephant?"He questioned, with his hands on his hips.

"Pink elephant? Is the elephant sick?" Brittany sounded worried. Santana held her hand and shook her head. "B, the elephant is fine."She whispered.

Tina shrugged. "Well, they were just getting along..."

"Like suddenly. And I'm pretty sure she sang "Baby you're my firework" instead of "Baby you're a firework"..."Mercedes chipped in.

"I don't know about you man but I would love to see these two chicks getting down on each other."Puck smirked and closed his eyes, visualising. Finn poked him in his ribs painfully. "Dude, you're not allowed to visualise both of my ex girlfriends naked!"

"Bro, I guess ex is the key word" Finn was about to rebuke when Kurt clapped his hands, interrupting. Satisfied that he had managed to gain everybody's attention, he said, "I have a feeling that this is all part of a plan."

"What plan?" Mike asked with his hand hanging loosely around Tina's shoulder.

Kurt's shrugged. He had not figured that out.

"A plan to make Rachel look bad?" Tina answered.

"By dedicating a song to her?" Mercedes's eyebrows were knitted together. All these drama were making her tired.

As the discussion proceeded, a small smile was playing on Santana's lips. The Glee kids were so slow and stupid. She was not surprised that she was the only one who noticed the love sparks between them. Afterall, Quinn was her _good_ friend and she had tormented Rachel for years.

Initially, she wanted revenge when she was slushied by Quinn. However, when Brittany licked her face clean, she changed her mind. It seemed like Quinn had told Brittany about their little "accident". She would give credit to that girl. And as much as she hated to admit, passive-aggressive, manipulative and influential Quinn scared her. But that did not mean that she had to stop calling that Man-hands names right? That girl annoyed her with her diva attitude and bombastic words.

Whatever that was going on between Quinn and Rachel, was definitely not simple. It seemed like both of them were playing with fire. Well, although she was not going to be involved, it didn't mean that she couldn not sit back and watch the show right?

She smirked.

She had a feeling she will have the last laugh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Quinn opened her eyes tiredly.

"Rachel?"She called out softly.

"Hm. Hmm."Rachel was whimpering in her sleep. The moonlight shone through the gap of her curtains and ignited Rachel's face.

"Jack? Baby?" Quinn leaned over Rachel and brushed away the hair across her face. Rachel winced. The blanket which she was grabbing crumbled in her small hand. She looked so small, scared and painful that Quinn felt her instinct to protect heightened.

"Rach, it's just a nightmare..."She whispered and drew small circles at the back of her hand. She knew how much it comforted Rachel with that gesture. Rachel whimpered again, slightly louder than before. Her fingers twitched rapidly, like she was trying to hold on to something. Quinn buried her face to Rachel's chest with her hand protectively across her. "Baby, I'm here...I'm here."She whispered.

After awhile, she felt Rachel relaxed considerably, her heartbeat regulating itself. "Yes Baby Jack... It's okay."She whispered again, assuring and stroking her. The sound of Rachel's heart pounding softly sounded like a lullaby to her.

"Quinn..."

Quinn jumped at the sound of her name. Did she wake her up? Quinn lifted herself.

She smiled at the adorable face, deep asleep. She must have mistaken it. Feeling exhausted, she was about to bury herself into Rachel's chest before she heard it again.

"Quinn..."

She eyed curiously at that beautiful face and felt a stab in her heart.

She had finally noticed the shivering lips...

And at the corner of Rachel's eyes, another drop of tears traced down her face.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hi all, thanks for reading! **

**Song: Fix you by Coldplay ( I love this song!)**

**I initially wanted this chapter to just be a happy one but I can't resist the urge to add the last part at the back**

**I hope you like this chapter! Pls remember to reviews!**

**Next chapter up will be the additional chapter which I kinda like. Stay tune! ;)**


	4. Just no strings attached

**Hi, welcome back! **

**Hope you enjoy the interactions between Q & R in this chapter!**

**Especially dedicated to those who wanted to see more (:**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam hung his hand loosely on Quinn's shoulders.

"...and he was so close to me. Like this close."He raised another hand and placed it close to his face to make a point. "But I was fast."He smirked. "I just need to bend to see him topple over."He laughed.

Quinn tried to focus her attention to Sam but she found herself drifting back to last night and felt a sharp pain in her heart.

_-Flashback-_

_"Quinn..."_

_She eyed curiously at that beautiful face and felt a stab in her heart._

_She had finally noticed the shivering lips..._

_And at the corner of Rachel's eyes, another drop of tears traced down her face._

_-End of flashback-_

What had she done? She took a deep breath. How much would it take for Rachel to snap?

"...Yeah so he was on the ground howling in pain." Sam continued, oblivious to the fact that Quinn had already shut him off the moment he started.

From afar, she saw Rachel dragging her feet across the hallway, with Finn beside her talking animatedly. She raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Since when were they best friends again?

Finn gave the most irritating grin Quinn had even seen in her life and squeezed Rachel's shoulders slightly before walking away. Rachel returned a smile and shrugged. That little exchange was causing volcanoes to erupt inside Quinn.

Since when was Finn Hudson allowed to touch her like that.

"Er...Quinn?" Sam asked, suddenly aware of the change of mood between them. Quinn looked furious over... He glanced up and saw Quinn darting furious glares at the brunette.

_God, this was so gonna be bad._

"Erm, Quinn, I'll see you after school?"Sam asked apprehensively. Without even acknowledging his presence, Quinn stormed away from his grip and marched towards Rachel.

"I think I've missed the memo."Quinn started, sarcasm thick in her voice. Rachel jerked slightly in surprise. "Qu...Quinn." She stammered, trying to figure out the anger emitting from her.

"Since when?" She continued, her arms folded across her chest. Rachel frowned.

"Since when...what?" Rachel questioned, trying to keep her hands to herself. Even an angry Quinn looked adorable. Er..wait. Was she jealous about... Her mind had finally worked out the pieces.

"Oh...No no, I mean."She laughed. The whole situation was so absurd. "Finn was just asking me to help him with his solo for Glee." She laughed again. She felt Quinn's tension evaporated. "I mean, who's better to ask than a future broadway star?"She shrugged playfully.

She loved a jealous Quinn.

Quinn felt her initial annoyance replaced with a sudden affection for the girl.

Wait, affection for Rachel Berry? She shrugged. Maybe slight affection. I mean, they had been "together'" for a couple of months now and she's only human being right? She shut off the annoying voice reprimanding her about the lack of emotions for her boyfriend of one year.

These feelings stuff...She had no idea how it happened. They were supposed to be in a...well, uncommitted relationship. That's how no strings attached play right? No feelings involved, no responsibilities. All just in the name of pure fun.

However, she could no longer deny the jealousy exploding inside her when Rachel was...well, _in her opinion,_ too friendly towards the rest. As much as she tried to push the _damn _feelings back to her heart and shut it off, it just kept getting stronger and stronger.

She ignored the warning bells alarming furiously inside her.

"Wow, future broadway star? I guess that's the memo which I've missed. Why was I not informed?" She teased, leaning closer to Rachel's personal space. Her hair looked so soft and a small blush crawled up her adorable face. She wished she could just indulge in her right now. She lifted her hand to Rachel and drew small circles at the back of her hand. Rachel's face was lighted up with her smile.

She loved the way Quinn draw circles at the back of her hand

"That's unacceptable! I do apologize. I'll get my manager to write you a personal note along with a complimentary ticket to my latest Broadway show." She played along, happiness dancing in her eyes as she saw her favourite pair of hazel eyes lighted up in amusement.

She loved it when Quinn plays along with her.

"Wow. I am touched by that gesture. Will it be too much of a trouble to get a signature from the future Broadway star too?" Quinn brought her hand to her heart and an exaggerated look of gratitude across her face. Rachel laughed goodheartly which sent butterflies into Quinn's stomach. She loved Rachel's laughter, especially when it sounded so...well, pure. Like she was laughing from the bottom of her heart.

"Sure...and where do you want me to sign it?" She licked her lips, aware that she had led their conversation to where she wanted it to be.

Quinn widened her eyes in fake confusion. "Well...i don't know."She started apprehensively and fumbled through her bag. "Ah!"She exclaimed like an excited kid and pulled out a piece of tissue. Rachel pouted in irritation. Quinn suppressed the urge to laugh and cuddle that cute little thing.

_Her cute little thing._

"What about...here?" She took a step closer and wetted her lips. Rachel's face blushed as her eyes traced the perfection of Quinn's lips. She knew where this conversation was leading but that did not mean her heart was not allowed to pound rapidly right? She loved it when Quinn wetted her lips like that and how it never fail to send...well, inappropriate images to her mind.

Rachel glanced nervously at the hallway which was surprising empty. Did they miss the bell again? She pulled Quinn closer to her and traced the waiting lips with her tongue, resisting the temptation to dive in deeper to Quinn's mouth.

_Mine._

A satisfying smirk spread across Quinn's lips. "Wow, I didn't know you're good at signing your autograph..." Quinn quirked her eyebrows in mock surprise. She licked her lips.

She loved having part of Rachel on her lips.

"Well, I do have lots of practices if you're keen to know why." Rachel teased, swinging her hips from side to side shyly. Did Quinn mention that she loved the way Rachel swing her hips too?

"Hmm...can you practise them tonight then? I'm sure that you will be giving many of them out after your first Tony award." Quinn's eyes were attached to Rachel's lips. She wondered how she tasted like today.

"Oh..Quinn...tonight I can't. I am supposed to practise with Finn." Rachel bit her lips. _Damn that Finn_. Why couldn't he pick a night where Quinn had Cheerios practice!

Quinn dropped her hand like a bomb.

"Practise what?" The atmosphere had stiffened itself rapidly. The teasing in Quinn's eyes was replaced by fury in the blink of an eye. Quinn's hand folded across her chest and eased away from Rachel.

Rachel reached out to Quinn but was pushed away. The rejection caused pain everywhere inside her. She laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the tension. "No, I mean, singing! For his solo!" She added but Quinn's eyes were hardened and she was avoiding Rachel's eyes. Rachel missed that pair of hazel eyes already.

"Maybe...maybe after he leaves my place you can come over?"She whispered, her hand tugging at Quinn's cheerios uniform. Quinn turned back with mixture of pain and sorrow written across her face, before it hardened with anger.

"He's going to your place tonight?" She asked with an obvious disconnection with her words and emotions. Rachel panicked inside her. She was aware how wrong this sounded. She sighed under her breath tiredly. How did the atmosphere between them always managed to switch so quickly? Would somebody stop playing with the switch already?

"Quinn...please." She pleaded softly.

"Well, you know what Rachel, you go have fun with Mr Frankenteen. I'm sure Sam would love to have me over at his place, making out on his bed." Quinn's voice wavering between pain and anger. She heard a sharp gasp from Rachel and her face crumbled in pain. Her eyes watered with angry tears. Quinn looked away in regret. It wasn't Rachel's fault. All of this wasn't her fault. But why did Rachel always ended up getting hurt?

"You know what Quinn. I don't get the fussy between Finn and I. We agreed to no strings attached. We agreed to have some other people in our lives like how I have embraced Sam as part of yours. Why are you getting all worked up over here?" Rachel felt the anger rising inside her. Pain rapidly morphed into righteous indignation. Anger worked better for her than pain, definitely. She knew she would have to deal with the pain when she was alone but that could wait till later.

Quinn looked like somebody just slapped her across her face. Did Rachel just admited her relationship with Finn was like Quinn's relationship with Sam? Did she just imply that? Quinn could almost hear the blood dripping inside her. Her legs felt unstable beneath her.

She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away from Rachel.

"You know what Rachel, this is wasting my time. We will just engage ourselves in whatever activities we wanted." She sucked in a breath. "You can make-out with Frankenteen for all you want. Who am to care?" She paused and averted her eyes away.

"It's just no strings attached."

With that, she turned around and walked away, blocking out the images of Rachel's chocolate-brown eyes shimmer with hurt, of Rachel with Finn and blocking out the guilt and pain erupting inside her.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Song: Pretending - Lea Michele and Cory Monteith**

**Hope you enjoy this story as much as I am.**

**The next chapter will be the start of the fall... one of my favourite chapter. Actually, the next few chapters are my favourites. :p**

**Stay tuned! For those who had reviewed, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


	5. The Game We Can't Afford to Play

**Hi all! Welcome back!**

**I can't thank you enough for your kind words! So this is it, i hope that's a good enough gift for all of you.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rachel stood apprehensively outside. This was the first time that she was afraid of going to Glee. So afraid of seeing the couple snuggling. She knew what she had signed up for when she agreed to be in this…situation with Quinn. But she never knew it would be so painful.

Excruciating. And the pain intensified itself with every additional day they are together.

After her last quarrel with Quinn, they had made up the day after when Quinn had sneaked into her room with a bunch of flowers and an adorable smile on her face. Rachel loved flowers as it signified romance and love. But they were forgotten the moment she was drowned into her favourite pair of hazel eyes.

Quinn apologised profusely and they ended up sobbing in each other's embrace, clinging onto each other to make it okay. Rachel's heart ached at how vulnerable Quinn seemed and the ache magnified itself, knowing that they were both vulnerable in this.

This...arrangement with Quinn was getting...well, draining. Even when things were fine, there was this nagging ache and fear in their chest, anticipating the burst of the bubble. It was like they were trending on water, waiting for the huge waves to swallow them.

Well...if this was the only way to be with Quinn..

Rachel took a deep breath and clenched her teeth. She was greeted with the sight of Quinn sitting on Sam's lap, her hands surrounding him. Sam was patting her lower back with a (annoying!) smile on his face. Her heart twisted.

Quinn was not usually this touchy with Sam. The other glee kids gave them curious side glances but nobody was brave enough to say a word. Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, tears threatening to burst through the gates. She turned and was about to escape from her source of pain when she found herself bumping hard against Finn.

"Careful Rachel." He called out with a hand behind her, holding her protectively.

Rachel smiled politely and sniffed. "Thank…Thank you Finn." She tucked her hair behind her ears awkwardly and wriggled out of his grip, aware that the glee kids were now staring.

Finn flashed his goofy grin at her. He regarded her evenly before leaning forward, "You feeling better now?" He whispered with concern. Rachel felt a blush warming her face. She was so embarrassed about her outburst just now. "I'm good. Thanks…for just now." She dropped her voice lower to match his.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Quinn fought against her will to tear that smile off Frankenteen's face. She watched them closely like a hawk and her face harden with jealousy. Her hand clutching tiight to the chair and resisted the urge to flinch forward and put herself between them. The image of their encounter along the hallway flashed back to her mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Finn's arms around Rachel, rubbing her gently as she buried her head into his chest._

_-End of flashback-_

Quinn felt the same winced in her heart and bit her lips to prevent a gasp escaping from her mouth. She tore her eyes away from Rachel and Finn and focused back to Sam. Revenge was gonna be sweet.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Finn shrugged. "It's okay. I just want to make sure you're okay."

It was during times like this that she remembered how much she liked the boy. The way he did not prompt her further (or rather, do not care enough to prompt her further…but whatever) and readily offer her some kind of comfort when she needed. She had to admit, Finn's arms felt warm around her.

Rachel gave him an assuring smile, "Yes I am, thank you." She leaned forward and gave him a friendly hug. That's the least she should do right? For a friend?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Wow, what was _that_?" Mercedes, who was sitting behind Quinn, whispered as her eyes glued to the two in front of her. Glee was getting more and more like a TV drama.

"Sparks?" Kurt replied, unable to hide his surprise.

"He's your brother Kurt, surely you do know something?" Mike raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Mike! I'm offended!"Kurt gasped in shock. "I do not have the habit to stalk my family members. I have more important things to attend to, like my hair." He rolled his eyes in irritation and pushed his perfectly gelled hair to the side of his head.

Quinn let out a sigh of irritation and gave shot them a glare which shut them up almost instantly. "Don't you have something else to be busy with? Your little gossiping session is interrupting me." As if to prove a point, she plunged her lips to a surprise Sam. His hand flew to the side of the chair to balance himself.

Sam used to find Quinn's hot and cold attitude pretty predictable. Lately however, she had been giving her the unpredictable cold shoulders. Although they were still hugging and holding hands along the hallway, their contact remained as that. And when he tried to kiss her this morning at her locker, Quinn pushed him off when his lips barely brushed against hers. She gave him a lame excuse that she was running late for class. He shrugged, the bell rang 15 minutes later.

It didn't help that Rachel Berry had to be there to witness this embarrassing encounter. Ever since the night at the party, his bruised ego always felt the need to prove to Rachel that Quinn was as into Sam as he was.

He had totally redeem himself with this kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It took all Rachel had to not look to their direction. She sat apprehensively beside Finn who seemed surprised. "Do you mind…" She whispered and Finn gave her an assuring squeeze at her hand. "Of course not." He nudged Rachel gently. When Rachel open her mouth again, Finn interrupted.

"Don't thank me again." He smiled, with his hands still holding onto hers.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Santana folded her legs with an evil smile on her lips as she watched. Well, she was certainly surprised that things between them fell out so quickly even without her lifting a finger. Her eyes lingered to Quinn, Sam and Rachel and shook her head in amusement.

Quinn was glued to Rachel, totally unaware that she was painfully obvious.

Sam was scratching his head in confusion, as the previous cheerleader, who was all over him, evaporated.

As for Rachel, she shifted uncomfortably and looked like she was dying to get out of Finn's grip. Most of all, dying to tip her head back to catch a glimpse of the blonde.

Santana let out a small laugh, This situation was amusing her. Brittany turned to Santana with confusion before her eyebrow perked up in accusation."Did you just ate the laughing Voldermort gums? They were given to me by Ron Wealsy."Sanatana laughed out louder and pulled Brittany into her arms. "B, I don't need laughing gums to make me laugh."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rachel stirred awake from her sleep. Her pillow wet with tears. Her bed dipped beside her and a hand grabbed her gently from behind. Rachel's body tensed.

"Jack." Quinn's voice was soft and small. Her body shifted closer to her and her lips just inches away from her face. They stayed in silence with unspoken words, drawing comfort from each other's body.

"Beanstalk..."Her voice shivered.

Quinn really didn't want to hurt Rachel but always ended up doing the exact same thing that she didn't want to. She could apologised for all she wanted but even so, healed wounds will always be imprinted as scars. Her heart tightened, knowing she was the cause of the pain in that chocolate-brown eyes. Quinn took a deep breath and Rachel could feel her exhaustion.

"Hi."She whispered and Rachel broke down silently.

She missed her voice. She missed her touch.

She hated today. She hated that Quinn did not even acknowledge her presence in Glee. She hated that she had to watch Quinn and Sam make-out. She hated that it was Finn who was holding on to her, giving her strength and not Quinn.

But everything seemed alright now that Quinn was with her.

Quinn...her beanstalk.

"Hi." She replied. She heard a soft sob echoing her own and she pulled Quinn closer to her.

Together, they sobbed silently through the night.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_'Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(All of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Song: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Next chapter up is one of my favourites. **

**I'm really itching to upload it now but would like to hold a little longer for suspense ;). Quite excited to see your comments!**

**Reviews! Please let me know what you think yea! **


	6. The Game We Should Stop Playing

**WARNING! SAD CHAPTERS AHEAD**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Quinn's back hit squarely on the wall.

" What the…" She bit her tongue when she realized she was staring into a pair of chocolate-brown eyes, eyeing her with guarded wariness. Her favourite pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

"What is this all about?" she said, hands over her chest, defensive. Quinn was suddenly aware of the distance between them.

_Too far apart for comfort._

It was ironically insulting. Just weeks before, they were passionately making-out in the same janitor room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Berry." She sounded tired. No, scratched that. Tired was an understatement. She was freaking, downright exhausted. Ever since their last night together, she had been losing sleep. Yet everytime she closed her eyes, she could not shake the images of Rachel crying in her sleep…of Rachel's closeness with Finn...of how much pain Rachel was going through. She was so tired of all of these. So tired of feeling guilty.

"Don't pull that on me, Quinn." Rachel chided. Quinn sucked in a breath and her eyes dodged up to the tiny window. She was mildy surprise when she saw droplets of rain was plattering on the window, dying to knock down the window and assault her. How cliché. Anyhow, she was glad that the rain had blocked the sunlight from shinning in. Not being able to see Rachel's pain would make what she was about to do so much easier.

Quinn had been avoiding Rachel for the past few days, pulling out lame excuses that she was engaged in Cheerios practices. During the days of quiet time, she finally could not deny the harsh reality dumped on her head.

She's fucking falling in love with Rachel Berry.

And Rachel Berry was hurting because of her.

And she's fucking scared. The unknowns were fucking scary.

She wanted to run way, run away from the painful chocolate brown eyes now chasing after her in her dreams. Run away from Rachel and her fucking feelings. Quinn Fabray could not do love. Quinn Fabray did not _know_ how to love and she's freaking out because of that... and she's hurting Rachel because of that. Rachel did not deserve it. Quinn did not deserve her. Quinn deserved to be rolled up into a ball and die from misery.

Today, however, she had no way to run.

"Berry, I really do not have time for this." Quinn murmured. As though to make her point, she lifted her hand to glance at her watch, ignoring the fact that it was too dark to make out the time.

A thunder roared in disapproval and Rachel jumped at the sound. Quinn wrapped her arms around herself and fought against her will to reach out to Rachel.

_-Flashback-_

_How is that even possible when I'm with you... Quinn Fabray will never let me fall._

_- End of flashback-_

"Quinn, please." Rachel pleaded softly, the sharpness in her voice disappeared. Quinn's heart plunged lower at how small Rachel sounded.

"It's a mistake between us." Quinn could hardly recognize her voice. It was hard and void of feelings, a flip from what she was feeling. _Welcome back, HBIC Quinn._

Rachel whimpered as though she was stabbed.

"Mistake…? You think it's a mistake..?" Rachel echoed lowly, pain evident in her voice.

Quinn closed her eyes, a sharp pain emerging from her chest. She pushed it aside.

"I think that's what I just said." Quinn heard Rachel shifted her weight on her legs but said nothing.

The silence overwhelmed them and both girls found themselves holding their breath, trending water.

_-Flashback-_

_"Favourite animal?" Rachel asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere which had thicken considerably._

_Quinn chuckled. Rachel always know when it was too much. "Elephant. Yours?"_

_"Pussy..."Rachel felt Quinn turned towards her slightly. She giggled. She could almost see the questioning smirk on her beautiful face. "...cat. Pussy cat." She bit her lips from laughing out loud. Quinn chucked softly._

_-End of flashback-_

"Are you break…breaking up with me" Quinn could see Rachel hugging herself, giving herself whatever comfort she could get. The way she always does when she was breaking down. Quinn's hands clenched into a tight ball, her nails eating into her palm.

_You could not break something that was never whole to begin with._

"I was not aware that we are in a relationship." Another painful whimper escaped Rachel's throat.

A thunder roared in the distant.

"Why are you doing this…?" Rachel's voice was low but her pain overwhelmed her voice. Quinn swallowed the tears threatening to escape. She took a deep breath for the additional courage which was needed, badly.

_Forgive me, baby Jack._

"Berry, you really want to know the truth? Fine. I am sooooo sick and tired of you! Initially, I was able to tolerate because I was lonely and desperate and you were, well, a relatively good kisser. But _God _Berry, your diva attitude and annoying squeaking voice was getting harder to tolerate! Now, I would rather be lonely and desperate than to ever get near your lips again." Quinn puffed out without pausing, trying to get over with the pain once and for all.

The next few seconds of silence felt like eternity.

"That's…that's not true."

Quinn wished the world could open up and swallow her. She wanted to stop doing this. Rachel was not making things easy for her.

"Yes it is! You are so frustrating!" Rachel took a step back, she could literally hear her heart breaking into pieces. She bit her tongue and suppressed a sob. Blood evaded her mouth.

"So you think our little get-together is going to change history? Hah. Berry, if you keep looking for that happy ending then you are _never _gonna get it right!" Quinn continued.

_-Flashback-_

_Rachel tipped forward and planted a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. "J__ack wants his bag of gold now..." She murmured, her breath brushing against Quinn's lips. The next moment, she felt herself falling backwards as Quinn deepened their kiss. Quinn placed a protective hand behind her back and caught her midair. "Careful Jack, don't fall to death before claiming your prize."_

_- End of flashback-_

A sob finally escaped Rachel's mouth and Quinn felt her defense crumbled instantly.

"So it's all a game to you?" Rachel voice was thick with tears. Quinn did not realize that she had been clenching her clothes like it was her lifeline. She felt the tears pooling in her stomach, like the plattering of the rain.

"Yes."

Another sob escaped softly from Rachel's mouth. Quinn closed her eyes. She wished she could shut her ears too.

"I would not…would not say I do not see this coming Fabray." Rachel spoke between sobs. Just when she thought her heart cannot break further, Quinn felt another crack in her heart.

_Fabray._

"Captain of the Cheerios, finding comfort from me, Rachel Berry, the future Broadway star." She continued. A small smirk escaped Quinn's mouth. Still the same obnoxious Rachel Berry.

_Her _Rachel Berry.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"….Is that not sad? She had nobody to turn to except for Rachel Berry. In fact, she was so desperate that she had to engage her in her sadistic little game." Rachel found her voice getting loud than previous. She took a deep breath.

If she was able to detach herself from…from this situation, maybe she would be able to find a way out of it. She could no longer trust her heart from doing so. Could a broken heart still function?

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and channeled all her hurt into anger as she imagined herself as a lawyer, fighting for her client - her broken heart.

_Just get into your role, Rachel._

"And now when your game is getting out of hand, you run. Quinn Fabray, you're just scared because you're falling in love with me. You're scared so you run. You're scared to be labeled and your reputation meant more to you than who you are to yourself. Because you're so scared, you give up. Just like how you give up your child."

_Like me._

Rachel heard Quinn gasped painfully. Maybe that was alittle below the belt but she did not care. She was in too much pain to care.

"Shut up." Quinn barked angrily. Rachel felt goosebumps rising at her spine. At least she was able to get a reaction out of her.

"… You can pretend with all you want, Quinn Fabray, but you will never be able to forgive your-" Rachel felt herself yanked forcefully to the wall behind her.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Quinn's breath brushed across her lips. Her heart jumped like the ants on hot pot. From Quinn's outrage or her closeness? She had no idea.

At that exact moment, the janitor's room door jerked open and the room was suddenly too bright. Quinn's hands were on Rachel's shoulders, panting from her earlier outburst. The atmosphere was thick with anger.

Rachel's eyes were red from crying, pain screaming from her eyes. Quinn felt herself soften at that sight.

"No _writing _(fighting) in my room!" The janitor exclaimed. If it wasn't for their earlier painful encounter, the janitor, with a hand holding on to his mop and his funny accent would be a hilarious sight…

Without another word, Quinn stormed out of the room, wiping the tears which were now streaming down her face.

Rachel's voice echoing in her head.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Song: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

ONE MORE CHAPTER COMING UP!


	7. Game Over

Quinn found herself staring at her locker for the past 5 minutes, in dazed. The school bell rang and she almost jumped out of her skin. She shook her head. She needed to focus... and she needed to sleep. She was so sleep deprived that she swear she could sleep stand...if only she could erase the image of Rachel's painful eyes which was already printed at the back of her eyelid. Another small sigh escaped her lips. She seriously doubted nobody die from heartache because now she felt more dead than a cemetery.

She shut her locker. Adrenaline boiling inside as she registered the figure who was walking towards her. Her body coiled with tension.

"Hi... Quinn." She spoke below her breathe and Quinn felt her heart wrenched at the sight.

Rachel looked bad. Her eyes were red, face as pale as paper and she looked thinner. Quinn tore her eyes away from her. She could not deal with the Rachel in her mind, let alone real, breathing Rachel right now in obvious pain.

When Quinn did not respond, Rachel grabbed her hand to get her attention. Quinn turned, slightly taken aback at that gesture. When was the last time Rachel touched her? Meeting Quinn's gaze, Rachel dropped her hand immediately as though being electrocuted. Pain evident in her eyes as she spoke, "I am aware that our last interaction did not end the way we had expected.."

Both girls winced in pain at that memory. The hallway shrunk around them.

She shook her head and took a deep breath."Emotions were running high and we said things which were not meant to..." Her voice trailed off. "So I propose that we re-evaluate our decision since we were clearly not in our right mind. I hope you could reconsider." Rachel's eyes dodged to the floor and shifted uneasily. They were the only ones around the hallway and it seemed too quiet for her liking. Could Quinn hear her heart pounding madly?

"Rachel..." Quinn's voice sounded so vulnerable that Rachel felt like melting into her arms. Quinn turned around and closed her eyes, her fingers rubbing her eyebrows. Quinn looked like she was about to breakdown in exhaustion, to give up what she was fighting against.

When she turned around, Rachel could see the flash of hope in her beautiful hazel eyes. Her eyes were no longer guarded- the way she loved her eyes to be.

"Rachel!"

A distant voice broke the moment and Rachel cursed under her breath in annoyance.

Who on earth!

When she spun around, she found herself hit squarely into Finn's giant arms. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to push herself away from Finn. But he was too strong for her. It was then that Rachel realized how awkward she fits into Finn's arms.

She felt her right side burning with glare.

"Fin...Finn." She spoke, trying to dislodge from his grip. Finn looked into Rachel eyes with a silly smile pasted on his face. Quinn growled inside her, suppressing the urge to leap onto Finn.

"Hi."He said, oblivious of the tension between the three of them. Rachel glanced nervously at Quinn. This was the part she had yet to inform her. She silently prayed that everything will just turn out the way she hoped.

"Why..why are you here?" She asked dryly, hoping that Finn would not say or do anything before she breaks the news to Quinn.

"Well, I was in class and you were not in yet. So I thought you may have forgotten about class."He said, proud to be a sensitive boyfriend. All girls like sensitive boyfriends...right?

Rachel felt herself ventilating and her eyes darted alarmingly to Quinn again. The hair at the back of her spine rising. Of all time he decided to be a sensitive boyfriend, he had to choose this time!

"I...I was just talking to Quinn." She stammered. Finn turned and was slightly surprise to see Quinn. "Oh..."He started and stopped. Quinn looked like she was about to leap onto him. "Hi Quinn."He greeted, trying to sound as casual as he could. He turned back his attention to Rachel. Quinn was too scary for him.

"So... I'll wait for you in class yea?" He said, eager to get out of Quinn's sight. Rachel nodded with gratitude, silently thanking God for hearing her prayer. She had to make up for that few minutes of stolen moments with Quinn.

"Awesome." He smiled and planted a brief kiss on her lips before heading back into class. Rachel stoned at his gesture, aware that a pair of angry eyes were fixated on her. Quinn was practically shaking in anger.

_-Flashback-_

_Quinn's tongue licked the top of Rachel's lips and she moaned softly in delight. Her tongue traced Rachel's lips, marking her territory._

_Mine._

_-End of flashback-_

Rachel panted, struggling to catch her breath. She glanced cautiously at Quinn who was no doubt, very furious. She looked like she was about to kill.

What were they talking about again?

"Er..." Rachel started.

"Was that what you wanted to discuss?" Quinn's voice was cold and sharp and Rachel felt herself wincing at her words.

"Quinn, I...I can explain." Rachel exclaimed, her hand reaching for Quinn's. Quinn yanked her hand out of reach. Rachel bit the pain swelling inside her.

"I...I just thought you might felt guilty about our arrangement. Like you were using me and I was at the losing end. So if I'm with Finn, it will be a fair game between us..right?" Rachel drew small circles on the back of her hand, imitating Quinn's gesture. It felt different but she could draw comfort that that was what Quinn liked to do...It was something Rachel could hold on to.

Silence overtook them.

"Rachel..." Quinn spoke, her voice void of the earlier sharpness and coldness. She sounded exhausted. Was Rachel making her tired? Her eyes watered at that thought.

"...This was such a mess." She continued, her back leaning against her locker for support, physically and emotionally. "We were supposed to be happy..." Quinn whispered.

"I am!"Rachel raised her voice and the hallway echoed silently at her outburst. Rachel felt her pain magnified itself. How could Quinn not see that Rachel was at her happiest when she was with her? When she could nuzzle against her neck, when she could kiss her when she was asleep, when she could snuggle herself close to her on a rainy night...how could Quinn missed all of these?

Yet, if she is truly happy, what was this heartwrenching feeling pumping in her heart right now?

"Are you...?" Quinn asked, her voice low and fragile. When Rachel dropped her gaze and turned away, Quinn felt her breath caught at her throat and an absolute ache in her chest.

The air filled with unspoken words.

Quinn closed her eyes.

"I don't know...I just feel so suffocated..."Quinn whispered, unaware that her body was sliding lower and lower. She was so tired she could barely stand. Soon, she found herself sitting on the ground, her legs spread out infront of her, in surrender. A small whimper escaped Rachel's lips.

"Am I suffocating you..?"She choked as she sat beside Quinn. Exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed her. How did one play this emotional game? Was there a manual? It was draining all her energy. The guilt tasted bitter in Quinn's mouth. Why does Rachel always manage to make it sounds like her fault? She was the one who should be blamed here.

"I just feel like I can't do it anymore..."Quinn turned her head away and tried to ignore the soft sobbing beside her. She wanted desperately to shut her ears. She wanted the guilt and pain to stop pooling inside her. She wanted her heart to not respond to the sobs.

How could she ever not respond to Rachel?

Quinn bit her lips, unaware of the shredding tears down her face.

"So...this is it?" Rachel asked between her sobs, her heart cringed in fear and pain at the thought of not being able to be with Quinn again. But if it made Quinn happy, surely the pain was worth it.

"I don't know..." Quinn's voice shivered. The atmosphere between them thickened with pain. It was as if all the light and happiness was sucked and replaced by cold, empty darkness. Air sucked out from their lungs and they felt themselves gasping for air.

But, how were they suppose to breathe with no air?

"Can I...Can we still be friends?"Rachel whispered, drawing circles at the back of her hand, rapidly.

That's the least they could be right? Quinn could still look out for her and protect her silently. Since Quinn could not promise her anything (_goddamnit_, she did not even know how to love!) who was she to tie her down? And Quinn knew Rachel was right. Part of her was running away from the fact that she was falling in love with Rachel... her shield was torn downand now she was exposed. She had to fix that shield again. She had to fix things when things were bright and sunny again.

_Back to the old days._

"Yes..."Quinn breathed out. The word squeezed Rachel's heart tighter until she thought her heart gave up and surrender. Her eyes clouded with tears. Just like the story, Jack (Rachel) had to eventually chop off the Beanstalk (her) to obtain his happy ending.

"Can I still touch you in Glee?" Rachel choked, trying to draw their boundaries as close as possible.

Quinn shrugged. Although she seriously doubt she could handle another touch from Rachel, it would be awkward if they just cut off each other suddenly. Even the flood took some time to subside...right?

"I guess..."

A minute of silence passed by and Rachel and Quinn were locked up in their own thoughts, washed out by their emotions.

"Can I...Can I hug you now?" Rachel broke the silence.

Quinn turned her head and found herself staring at a pair of frighten, painful brown eyes. Her Baby Jack looked so small, so vulnerable that she pushed the reasonable Quinn, who she did not know existed until recently, away. She could indulge in at least one hug, right?

Without warning, she plunged forward and took the smaller girl into her arms. Both girls clinging onto each other like their life depended on it and wept silently for what could have been, should have been but wasn't.

_I'm sorry...Jack._

_Thank you...Beanstalk._

The school bell rang minutes later.

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_The sweetness and the sorrow._

_Wish me luck, the same to you._

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Song: What I did for Love - Shirley Bassey

THERE! I've decided to post the last piece of sad chapter because honestly, it's becoming quite suffocating for me as well. (even though I'm kinda sadist in some ways…..)

Next chapter onwards, will be the start of the ups.  
>BTW, I really love reading all reviews! Thanks for sharing!<p> 


	8. What's left for us?

Mercedes placed her tray on her table, looking more amused than ever.

"What's with the crowd?" She asked with a mixture of curiosity and slight displeased. She eyed cautiously at Puck, Brittany and _God_, Santana who were sitting on their lunch table, looking like she could not wait to jump out of it. Tina and Mike shrugged helplessly.

Things were getting so weird lately that she swore she's gonna believe if somebody were to tell her she was actually born white.

"Mercedes, this is an emergency discussion and those who are affected should be involved." Kurt whispered hush-ly and his eyes surveyed around. Satisfied, he clapped his hands excitedly. "I hereby announce the commencement of -."

"Wait." Brittany interrupted. Kurt's hand stopped in midair, awkward. She lifted her finger to do a headcount and frowned. "Somebody is missing. Where's Tina and Mike?" Tina and Mike raised their hand in confusion and Brittany shrugged. "Ok…then where's -"

Before Brittany could complete her sentence, Kurt injected impatiently. "Brittany, the people missing are Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Finn. And they are not around because they are the agenda of this meeting." Kurt could almost see the light bulb flashed in Brittany's head as her mouth dropped to an "O".

"Alright gayboy, can we just proceed?" Santana chided. Kurt adjusted his clothes and cleared his throat, ignoring the insult. He slammed his hand lightly on the table. "I hereby announce the commencement of the meeting at…" He lifted his hand and glanced at his watch."…12…0….6" He slammed his hand on the table again.

"Okay, I'm sure all of us have noticed how bizarre Quinn and Rachel have been acting." He started and even Santana leaned forward with interest. "They were goody friends just two weeks and then last week…BOMB!" He exclaimed, slamming both his hands on the table.

All of them nodded their head in agreement as the events of the past few days unfolded infront of their eyes.

_-Flashback- _

"_This song fits my vocal perfectly and I am able to showcase my talent to the maximum! It was to my understanding that we do want to win Regionals this year." Rachel huffed in anger and folded her hand across her chest._

"_And it was my understanding that Glee club is not just about you. God Berry, you should get out of your pigeon hole and start thinking for the rest of us." Quinn rolled her eyes in irritation with her eyes still fixated at the sketch which she had been drawing._

_-End of flashback-_

Tina shrugged. "Or that time when I've overheard…

_-Flashback-_

_Quinn: What is that thing on your hair?  
><em>

_Rachel shifted uneasily._

_Rachel: My hairclip, why._

_Quinn: Oh, I just thought you've decided to nest a bird as a pet on your head._

_-End of flashback-_

Artie laughed. "I have something to share as well…."

_-Flashback-_

"_Rachel is getting into my way during the dance step of Born this way!" Quinn exclaimed with irritation, her hands on her hips. Sam raised both his eyes in surprise. _

"_But Quinn, she's not even in the dance..." Quinn was expressionless._

_-End of flashback-_

Puck arched his eyebrows in disappointment. He was relatively excited when he saw Quinn and Rachel getting all buddy buddy. They looked extremely cute together, especially with Quinn's new sassy, choppy hairdo. Just when he thought the two girls could be going down on each other…He sighed. Kurt laughed. "You know what is weird? This is…." His voice trailed off.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mr Schue, it has brought to my attention that we have not thought about our attire for Regionals!" Rachel exclaimed in horror. _

_Santana rolled her eyes. "Elphaba, you will just need to wear your green frock." Santana smirked._

_Quinn glanced up from the sketch which she had been staring for the past hour and shot Santana a killer glare._

_-End of flashback-_

All of them widened their eyes in amusement. It seemed to the rest that Quinn and Rachel were disagreeing for the sake of disagreeing. It was almost like they were annoying each other just to get the other's attention.

"Wait, why was Rachel wearing a frog?" Brittany chirped in and the rest, except Santana, rolled their eyes in union. An second of silence passed before Puck clapped his hands. An evil smile lingering on his lips.

"Since Halloween is just tomorrow, I think I have just the thing to spice things up a little…" He smirked and the rest of the glee kids bit their lips, a bad omen overwhelmed them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finn shifted uneasily on his feet, his hands in his jeans. He whispered to Rachel, "Why are we doing this? We could be cuddling at your place right now…" Rachel shrugged. She had no idea as well.

Everything was happening so quickly that she hardly had any time to process. Puck was telling them about some haunted house just an hour drive away and everybody seemed interested. Everybody except Quinn and Rachel…Oh and Finn. But when Sam whined to Quinn and murmured something to her ear, a guilty look flashed across her face. She reluctantly agreed which… which somehow put _additional pressure_ on Rachel to agree because…because she did not want to be the wet blanket right?

"Finn, we had gone through this many times…" She said, annoyance evident in her voice. Finn sighed. "Yes I know, but I still don't understand…." Finn continued. Rachel bit her lips. She did not understand either.

Puck, leading the group, stopped at his track. He gasped silently.

"Okay my fellow Glee members." He whispered. "Here we are…" He paused to build the climax.

A gushed of wind howled passed the trees and a ghostly like rustle echoed through the night. Sam stood closer to Quinn, apprehensive as he surveyed the area. It was dark and cold. Tina clenched tightly to Mike and Santana jumped closer to Brittany. Kurt was practically hiding behind Mercedes who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Finn hung his hand loosely over Rachel's shoulder, trying to look brave but failed miserably. Rachel swallowed her saliva, fear slowly creeping up in her. Her thumb moved quickly to draw small circles on the back of her hand.

"…The Red House."

Another gush of wind blew and the Glee kids pulled their jacket closer. Why was it so cold today? Puck turned around and was satisfied with the fearful looks on the Glee's kid face. He whispered softly.

"The legend of The Red House was passed down to me by my grandmother. It was said that almost 100 years ago, way before all these shit about technology device came about, a Jewish woman was raped and murdered…in this house." Puck heard a small whimper which no doubt belonged to Rachel Berry. "She was tortured, brutally. Her hands were tied to the roof…" Puck lifted both his hand and placed them above his head to illustrate his point. "… and her body suspending in midair. She was whipped, burnt and cut. She died after 100days." More small whimpers escaped from the ladies and a slightly deeper whimper from one of the guys. Finn certainty looked guilty.

"It was said that her spirit…was still lingering in this house, full of rage. Many would not be able to see her but will definitely feel her presence." Puck continued as he made his way closer to Rachel, his eyes fixated to hers "My grandmother was only able to see her because she is a Jew." Rachel's eyes shot up to the roof and fear masked over her face. Her lower lips trembled and she looked like she was about to burst into sobs.

"There, my friends," Puck turned around to face the mass. "..is the legend of The Red House." He ended, silently congratulating himself for the perfect presentation he had made. Brittany clapped her hands in excitement. "I can't wait to see the Jew!" An involuntary gasp escaped from Rachel's mouth.

"This is so dumb."Quinn interrupted, her hands tucked inside her Cheerio jacket. Puck's eyes widened with fear. "Quinn!"He said before lowering his voice. He darted his eyes around, searching. "Don't offend the dead."

Puck grouped the Glee kids into sequence with Puck leading the way, followed by Mercedes and Kurt, Brittanny and Santana, Mike and Tina, Quinn and Sam and lastly, Rachel and Finn.

"We still can bill out of this you know."Finn whispered, fear lingering in his voice. Rachel could taste the fear at the back of her tongue. Her stomach was twisting and she could hear her heart beating right next to her ear. Slowly, the group formed into two rows and made their way to the house. Rachel swallowed her saliva nervously. She really wanted to pull out of this.

Quinn's head tilted slightly when she found Rachel and Finn lagging behind. Rachel caught a glimpse of Quinn's concern eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Quinn turned back instantly, a blush forming on her face at getting caught. "No…no Finn. We should follow." Rachel insisted and pulled his hand along to catch up with the group.

They were finally just meters away from the entrance.

"Okay friends. Please stay in your pairs and… god bless." Puck took a step forward and shone his torch to the door. He reached out for the door knob and twisted it. He pushed the door wider and it squeaked against the floor. Rachel jumped in fear and held onto Finn for support.

The Red House looked dark.

"Okay guys, follow me." Pair by pair, they entered apprehensively. The Red House was divided into 3 stories. The living hall on the ground floor, the ballroom on the second floor and 3 bedrooms on the third. The hall was littered with empty bottles and food wrappers. Dust piling along the stairway. "Careful, there's a hole here." Puck shone his torch to the ground.

Gradually, they proceeded from level to level, room to room for what seemed like eternity. Finally, they decided to call it a day.

"I guess the Jew woman is not interested in us today."Puck shrugged and switched off his torch as they proceeded back to their meeting area. Quinn paused at her track.

"Finn, where's Rachel?"

Finn spun around, a mixture of shock and embarrassment hanging on his face. "Well…er…"He scratched his head.

Brittany gasped in horror. "Did the Jew took Rachel away?" Every one of them turned to Brittany with an indescribable expression. A minute of awkward silence passed.

"Maybe she just got detoured…" Finn shrugged. Quinn resisted the urge to tear his limbs apart.

"And what are you still doing here?"Kurt exclaimed with an absurd look on his face. His _god-damn_ half-brother could be such a wit.

Finn looked back to the house and shook his head. "I….I can't okay. I don't even want to be…be here. Rachel…she had to drag me here and now I have to be responsible for this stupid incident." Finn spited with a sudden anger rising in him. "I don't even want to be here."

Quinn's hands shivered with anger and she bit her tongue from vomiting all the unpleasant words she knew on him.

Without another word, Quinn grabbed the torch from Puck and ran back to the house. Rachel's fearful face imprinted in her mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel squatted at the corner, covering her face with both of her hands. She realized she was trembling in fear. She felt nauseas in the pit of her stomach. She was shaking so badly that she could hardly stand.

She was searching for Finn who had mysteriously disappeared. It was only minutes later that she realized she had separated from the group. She tried calling out to them but nobody responded. She squeezed her eyes shut and drew circles at the back of her hand.

"Help?" She cried out softly with tears streaming down her face.

Rachel heard some shuffling of feet and her heart froze. Was the spirit here to catch her? Rachel's teeth were clattering so badly that it cut the walls of her mouth. She tasted blood.

Was ghost attracted to blood like vampire? She made a mental note to do a research if she ever got out alive. She hugged herself closer. She tried to distract herself by singing the solos in her mind which she had prepared for glee. Her mind drifted to Quinn instead. Recently, everything she tried to place in her mind drifted to Quinn.

Finn - Quinn (for so many obvious reasons)

Dads - Quinn (for repeatedly asking about her)

Songs - Quinn (for relating to her)

Running - Quinn (for her tedious cheerios practices which always started with running)

Quinn had officially been printed at the back of her eyelid.

"God damnit." She heard a soft curse and a bottle rolled across the floor. Rachel's eyesbrows pearked up in surprise.

"Rachel?" A soft voice echoed and she felt a sense of relief washed through her. She knew that voice. She had been hearing them in her sleep for countless nights.

"Rachel?" The voice was overwhelmed with anxiousness and worry.

"I'm…I'm here." Rachel called out for rescue and she felt a light shone on her. She squeezed her eyes involuntarily.

When she saw Quinn, the world halted.

Not far away, was the face which she had been avoiding looking directly in Glee yet was always there when she closed her eyes... The face which spelt so many happy and heart wrenching moments that would be held on for life...The face which she loved so much that it hurt so much... The face that calmed her down and anchored her to the ground...Quinn's face.

"Damn Rachel!" Quinn ran towards her and squatted. Her face wrenched in pain as she take in the girl's form – small, scared, alone. She wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry Rachel."She whispered, her hands stroking the back of Rachel's back, comforting her. How could she ever let such a thing happen to Rachel? She felt like beating herself …._after _murdering Frankenteen.

That freaking damn Frankenteen.

Rachel sobbed harder. She had no idea if she was sobbing because she was finally safe or because Quinn was finally touching her again. How she missed being touched by Quinn. "It's okay baby…it's okay."Quinn spoke, oblivious to what had just rolled off her tongue.

_Baby_…She missed Quinn calling her baby. Her heart cringed at that thought. She had missed Quinn badly. "Rachel, can you walk?" Quinn's eyes were soft with concern. She loved Quinn's hazel eyes. Rachel blushed at how intensive Quinn was looking at her right now. She cleared her throat and leaned on Quinn for support. She took a small step and stumbled forward. Her blush deepened.

"Well, maybe not now…"

Quinn let out a goodhearted laugh and wrapped her arms around Rachel again. "It's okay, we have got all the time in the world." Rachel felt the butterflies in her stomach rose to her chest and her body swelling with warmth as the words echoed in her ears.

_All the time in the world._

The Red House did not seem so bad now when she's with Quinn.

"Rachel..."

Rachel contemplated if she should look up to Quinn. But Quinn's embrace was so warm and nice that her face protested violently.

"Hmmm?"

"You wanna sing?" Rachel eyes shot open and a smile pasted on her face. Quinn knew Rachel would never miss a chance to sing and singing somehow calmed her down.

"You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand..."Quinn sang and Rachel felt waves and waves of emotions sweeping through her veins. Of all the songs in the world...Was there a hidden meaning to it or just Quinn telling Rachel to be strong? Rachel burrowed herself closer and listened as Quinn sang. She knew this song would be ringing in her head for a long long time.

"Keep, holding on, Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through."Rachel softly echoed Quinn's voice and a sore spot in her heart awakened. Rachel sucked in a breath. She wanted to freeze this moment forever. Here in Quinn's arms and her singing...

"Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny...Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly."Rachel's voice broke slightly as she sang and Quinn held her even tighter. Rachel refused to let hope rise inside her just to be beaten down again. She sighed into Quinn's chest. Just this was enough for her.

"Quinn? Rachel?" A voice broke their song and them apart. Rachel was freezing cold without her warmth. Moments later, Puck entered the room. Rachel almost laughed out loud. "Noah, is that a worried expression that you are wearing?" She saw Quinn broke into a smile.

"It's an expression of fear and horny. If we are still not getting out of here in 2 seconds, I'm gonna be so horny in fear."

Rachel laughed and stood up wobbly. Quinn placed a protective hand on her waist and pushed Rachel to her embrace, supporting most of her weight. Quinn was strong. Rachel felt her face warming again.

God, when was she going to stop blushing!

"Rachel can't walk yet. I'll just let her lean on me."Quinn mumbled to Puck, ignoring the fact that Puck could just sweep Rachel off her feet and carry her out easily.

_No way_ was Puck going near Rachel.

When the three of them emerged, a small cheer exploded in the group. Finn hung his head in guilt as he took in Rachel's pale face and swollen eyes. He reached out to Rachel but was pushed away by Puck. Quinn secretly thanked Puck for that. She had no doubt that she would tear his freaking long hand off if he were to lay a finger on Rachel."Dude, she's weak and tired right now. Just let her stay in Quinn's arm." Quinn heard Puck whispered forcefully under his breath.

Rachel closed her eyes and shifted herself closer to Quinn. She was indeed exhausted. When was the last time she had a good sleep? Here in Quinn's embrace felt like the most comfortable thing on earth.

Brittany hopped towards them, excitement evident in her voice. "So Rachel, have you seen her?" Rachel chuckled softly as she heard Quinn politely excusing the both of them.

A small smile lingering at Rachel's lips as she felt small circles drawing at the back of her hand.

Nope, she did not see any Jew….

But she did see her hero.

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_

_I close my eyes so I can be with you_

_Oh, baby, be strong for me_

_Baby, belong to me_

_Help me through_

_Help me need you_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Songs:

Keep holding on - Avril Lavigne

Out here on my own - Irene Cara

A/N: Pls don't hate Finn (even more) after this chapter! Because of him we have some faberry! Thanks for all the comments and encouragement. As a reader myself, I knew how much it meant for you guys.


	9. Pucktmas Party

Puck really thought things were going to change after that night. No, scratched that. He really thought things were going to change _for the better_ after that night. After witnessing how protective Quinn was with Rachel and how Rachel clung on to her like she was her lifeline, he felt himself swelled with hope. Maybe he could finally witness some action between them!

But now as he sat behind the both of them and observed, disappointment sank to the bottom of his core. Rachel and Quinn were not even talking to each other. No, they barely _even_ acknowledge each other's presence. Although the Glee kids were glad that Quinn and Rachel were not longer trying to break each other's neck, they could still feel the stiffness in the atmosphere.

Puck would prefer them arguing over peanuts. At least a fury Rachel and Quinn were entertaining and helped with his..well, imagination in times of needs. It was then that he decided, they would need another Puckalicious Party to rough things up. Puckalicious party never fail right? He smirked and got down to work.

"Ok kiddos." He jumped out from his seat and shook the empty plastic cup which he was holding in his hand. "Puck-tmas Party" scribbled untidily on the cup. "I've decided to have another Puckalicious party after the last successful one." He announced, a proud grin on his face.

Mercedes smirked, "Pucko, since when do you _not_ organize a party?" Puck decided to ignore her.

"Anyway, here in my Puck-tmas cup, is a list of Puck-tmas approved costume for my Puckalicious party. I'm sorry to say but attendance is compulsory. Take it as a bonding time for all of us. We are going to graduate soon afterall. This may very well be our last party together..." He trailed off and chuckled softly when Quinn raised both her eyebrows in annoyance. He could always play the guilty card on Quinn.

Ever since that night, she had ban herself from Puck's whatever party. Puck really needed her in this. He's dying to see her in whatever costume he had assigned for her…and Rachel. He grinned. They would be smoking.

"Okay, I've already have a list of costume assigned to you peopl-"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Puck, if you were to assign the costumes then it will not be fair…and fun."

"I'm not complaining." Sam mumbled under his breath, an amusing smile on his face.

"Yes, I happen to agree with Mercedes. Puck, in my opinion, we should draw from the Puck-tmas cup and let fate decides on our…costume." Rachel added and the other Glee kids, except Sam and Finn, nodded in agreement. A mork hurt expression on Puck face before he surrender.

"Fine, do what you want." He grumbled and passed the cup around.

Brittany squeaked out in excitement as she chirped, "I'm going as the Black Swan!" Puck's silently congratulate himself. Well, although he would like Quinn and Rachel to dress as the Black and white Swan, he's not complaining. Brittany had yummylicious boobs and legs.

"Will you guys be feeding me bread?" She added and Puck turned to her, horrified. No way was Brittanny gonna dress as literally a Black Swan when she could be displaying her assets. His fear evaporated when he heard Santana stroking her arm and silently explaining to her.

Santana drew Natelie Cook from Charlie's Angels. Puck's mouth curve to a sly grin. He would be dressing as Charlie from Charlie's Angels. He prayed under his breath that Quinn or Rachel would be his next angel.

Artie drew Tommy Pickles.

Mercedes drew Spike, the dog. Santana laughed out loud which irritated the diva. When she protested, Puck shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "You guys wanted to let fate do the choosing…" Mercedes sulked throughout Glee.

When Kurt drew Dylan Sanders from Charlie's Angels, Puck's another angel, his mouth dropped in shock. "No..No. That's not fair. I think we should reshuffle." He grabbed Kurt's paper and dumped it back into the cup. Kurt rolled his eyes annoyingly.

"We agreed to let fate do the choosing, Puckerman." Mercedes roared and Puck looked like he had just got slapped across his face. Resigned to fate, Puck slumped back to his chair, feeling miserable. The image of Kurt in the Charlie's Angel costume imprinted in his head. He shook his head. Behind him, he heard Kurt clapping excitedly about his imagined costume and he sighed deeper.

Mike drew out Harry Potter while Tina drew Herimone Granger. They smiled sweetly to each other.

Sam rubbed his hands and his face fell when he drew Ginny Wealsy. He was supposed to dress as a girl? How was he supposed to look cool with that?

Finn drew Angelica Pickles which drew small laughters. He rolled his eyes in irritation.

Rachel apprehensively put her hand into the cup.

"Do you have Elphaba in there Puck?" Santana chirped. Santana gave Quinn a casual glance. Rachel was expressionless but with keen observation, one would realize that she was clenching her teeth. Nobody bothered to however, nobody but Quinn. Quinn swallowed the vulgarities at the tip of her tongue. She knew Santana did that on purpose for the additional suicides Quinn made her ran on Friday.

Rachel took a deep breath like she was about to dive to the end of the ocean and picked up one of the remaining two paper in the cup.

"I've…I've got the White Swan." She whispered and Puck's face changed from miserable to hopeful in split seconds. Alright, so it did went accordingly to what he had planned. A blonde and brunette as his black and white swans. Although a different blonde, he can deal with that. That means Quinn will have to be dressed up as….

"Raptor." She whispered. She rolled her eyes in irritation and annoyance. Mercedes chuckled. "At least I'm not the only animal around." She grinned playfully at Quinn who lighten up a little, but still annoyed. Puck sighed. That was supposed to be Finn.

Santana laughed. "That green thing was so supposed to be Elphaba." Quinn shot Santana a fury glare which shut her up. She had enough of her Elphaba jokes on Rachel…or as a matter of fact, whatever jokes on Rachel.

"All these characters you have in there are weird." Sam huffed, still unhappy about his character. Everybody nodded their heads in union. Puck sighed exaggeratedly. "Guys, this is about getting out of your comfort zone you know. It's our last year together, let's ignore all rules and whatsoever man."

Quinn found herself repeating Puck's words in her head.

_Let's ignore all rules._

"Can my little niece come as well? She will be joining us after Church as my Aunt have a party after that. Can she? Can she?" Brittany asked hopefully and small grumbles mumbled through them. Everybody hated that girl. She was rude and obnoxious. "Of course!" Santana chirped and Quinn rolled her eyes. That girl would give anything to make Brittany happy…._sounded a lot like someone else_.

"Will she stop calling me "The Jew"?" Rachel rolled her eyes in irritation and Quinn suppressed a smile. She remembered Rachel's horrified face when she first called her that.

Brittany shrugged. "Would you prefer her to call you "The Jewish"?"

Rachel sighed. "No, "The Jews" will be fine, thank you very much."

Brittany jumped in happiness. "I guess that would be a yes?" A glare from Santana and the other Glee kids looked away in resignation. Puck grimaced. His party was so going down the drain.

"My niece is going to bring her favourite movie along, will you guys promise to watch with her…please? We could go Puck's room and watch." Brittany whined and nobody had the heart to reject her.

"What show is that?" Kurt asked, secretly planning to move on to another party after.

"Jack and the beanstalk." A loud gasp escaped and Quinn and Rachel looked at each other in horror.

"NO!" They exclaimed and the Glee kids jumped in shock at their reaction.

"I mean…it's childish."

"Yes, we are teenagers, come on." Quinn chuckled nervously.

"We can watch some Christmas movie you know, like to get into the spirit?"

"I agree, totally. Like the latest movie that was premiering…what's that movie name?"

"White Christmas?"

"Yeah yeah, that. I've heard good reviews on it." Rachel nodded.

"I'll get the DVD…somehow." Quinn shrugged.

The Glee kids, except Brittany, watched their exchange in amusement. After weeks of disagreeing, ignoring and now agreeing, Quinn and Rachel were making them puzzled. They watched as they continued the exchange, oblivious of the stares from the other glee kids.

"But my niece likes the part where Jack chopped off the beanstalk. She said that was the climax of the show." Brittany pouted. Quinn felt her heart dropped. Her eyes unconsciously looked into Rachel's and she saw the same pain bursting in her eyes. She shook her head.

They _will not _watch that _damn _show on Christmas eve.

"B, can you drop it? We've said the show was childish. Consider it a favour when we agreed to have your niece over." Quinn snapped in frustration, ignoring the slight throbbing pain in her chest.

A moment of silence passed by and the Glee kids looked at each other, surprised at the outburst.

Brittany lower lips quivered. She bit her lips to prevent the tears from trailing down her face. Quinn felt a stab of guilt. The Glee kids looked at her with disapproval.

"Okay enough." Santana pulled Quinn up from her seat and dragged her out of the room, unaware of a pair of chocolate-brown eyes trailing behind them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What the hell Quinn Fabray?" Santana yelled. Her voice echoing along the hallway and a couple of students turned to stare curiously. "What!" Santana barked and they scattered away. Quinn pulled her into one of the empty classroom and shut the door.

She averted her gaze to the floor, guilt still pooling inside her. "I'm just saying what everybody is thinking." She spited, trying to sound as confident as she wanted to.

"You know what Q, screw that. You're fucked up and you want the rest of us to be as fucked up!" Santana reproached, rage evident in her voice. Quinn felt herself shivered. In anger? Or the fact that somebody had penetrated her shield?

"You need to get your shit together Q. I admit, I've wanted to see shit happen between you two. But God Q, the pain from you guys are suffocating!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn rebuked, trying to keep her voice was stable as possible. Santana smirked loudly and Quinn felt anger rising inside her. "Q, I've known you for donkey years. Don't play dumb with me."

Santana closed the distance between them and when she spoke, her voice was almost soft. "You're hurting… and it's because of Rachel." Quinn bit her tongue to swallow a sob. What does she know about her and Rachel? She doesn't know anything. "But Q, whatever that is happening between the two of you are affecting the club."

Quinn balled her hands into a tight fist and when she looked up, pain swimming in her eyes. "I do not freaking care about this dumb showchoir!" She shouted, unaware tears were now streaming down her face. Her body shook violently against her will. She was surprised, however, when Santana placed her hands on her shoulders, her voice cracked slightly. "You don't. But because Rachel does, so you do as well."

When Quinn gazed up into Santana's eyes, a knowing pain lingering on her face. She felt her defense crumbled and she surged forward into Santana's oddly warm embrace. Tears clouding her vision. Weeks and weeks of suppressed pain and denial swept her off her feet and she felt herself choking with thousands of emotions.

"I'm so scared.. I'm sorry...I…" Quinn choked. Santana patted her back to hush her gently. "It's ok Q, I know..."

_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_


	10. Merry Christmas

Santana and Brittany strode towards Quinn.

"Sorry Dino, we were instructed to do a body check."Santana announced with a rare defeated look on her face, her hands across her chest.

"What?"Quinn almost spited her drink.

"Yea, Charlie said you're our prime suspect to smuggle in drugs. With all that fur and all…"Brittany chipped in. Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance when she spotted Puck smirking at the corner of the room. Quinn threw a dirty look at him. It was obvious that he wants the girls to "touch each other". Not that it matters, now that Quinn was in this awkward, stuffy reptar costume that Brittany got for her when she apologized. But still….

She shifted uncomfortably.

"God, I'm a Reptar, I don't do drugs."

Brittany shrugged helplessly. "Just doing our job."

Quinn perked a perfect eyebrow, questioning. "Since when are you part of the Charlie's Angel? I have the impression that you're a swan."

"Well, I'm not a Charlie Angel. I'm a Charlie's Black Swan." Brittany grinned, as though stating the obvious. "Hi, I just got recruited." Santana smiled affectionately at the girl and her eyes was so soft that she could melt a rock. Quinn swallowed the laughter at the tip of her tongue. Santana was a total goner for Brittany.

"I'm aware we have a dog to do that drug sniffing thing if you're persistent..."Quinn shrugged playfully and her eyes trailed to Mercedes. Mercedes lifted her hand like a Diva and her eyes rolled to the back of her eyelid.

"Sorry green thing, I'm a pet dog, not a police dog."She sniffed as though to make her point and Quinn laughed.

"Speaking of that, the boy-who-unfortunately-lived, can you transform me to something glamorous, like Beyonce or something. Life as a dog kinda suck." Mercedes took a slip from her cup and switched her attention to Mike. Mike turned to Tina and they shrugged in synchrony. The look on their faces were epic.

"Sorry Bull, I've tried to transform Ginny..."Mike's voice trailed off. "...and I tried to transform Charlie's Angel no. 2..." Mercedes eyes swam across to Sam and Kurt. Sam looked so awkward in his Hogward's uniform, he fidgeted uneasily beside Quinn. Kurt, in his shinning silver coat, pink wig and with wings behind him, did a Queen's wave when he heard his name. The two of them were a total contrast.

Mercedes gave them a grateful scowl. "Thanks for the heads up witches."

Quinn laughed to her drink. She was surprised that she was beginning to enjoy herself, after what seems like eternity. Sam draped a lazy hand over her shoulders. "You looked happy."He said sincerely and Quinn felt a pang of guilt. She was so consumed by her pain that she had been painfully neglecting Sam's feelings the past few days. Her laughter slowly dissolves into a beaming grin. "I am."

She was happy. The fact that she's enjoying seeing the Glee kids teasing each other. The fact that she have not attended a party for so long. And the fact that Rachel was going to turn up as a white swan. She tried to prevent a smile from spreading across her face. She could not wait to see her in her costume.

"Where the hell are the White Swam and Ms Angelica?"

Quinn's eyes darted to the clock. It's another hour to midnight and Rachel and Frankenteen were not here yet.

As though on cue, a knock on the door made Quinn's heartbeat quicken. "Here she is, my white swan!"Puck excitedly skipped to the door and swung it open. He choked on his saliva when he was face to face with Finn instead. Finn scowled. "Gosh Finn, you could totally scare me to an erection with that." Puck coughed. Finn walked in awkwardly, pulling along a petite brunette. Puck gasped, and so did the rest.

"That scare was totally worth it."

Behind him was a stunning Rachel in white furry ballerina costume, showing off her perfect squared shoulders and God, her waist! Her already huge eyes were further enlarged by her make-up. She walked in apprehensively, gaze on the floor, unusually shy.

Puck cat whistled and Rachel blushed. Even Santana was humming at her with approval. Quinn's eyes traced along her tone legs before they disappeared into the costume and felt herself literally watered at that sight.. Rachel was breath-taking.

"I helped her with that!"Kurt called out from the corner of the room. Quinn was so engrossed with Rachel that she felt herself consumed, oblivious to the world. Was it weird that Rachel seems to move in slow motion? Her eyes anchored themselves onto her and made no intention to drop. And when Quinn met Rachel's eyes in silence that lasted just a second longer than it should have, she felt herself weaken and dropped her cup. "Shit."She cursed under her breath and Santana smirked loudly. Quinn felt a blushing crawling up her face.

Why was it suddenly so warm?

When the excitement and awe finally died down, Puck clapped his hand to grab everybody's attention. He cleared his throat. "Alright kiddos. Welcome to Puck's Puckerlicious Party. There are only 2 rules for today. When you're under, near, around the mistletoe, you kiss whoever that is near you. At 12 sharp, you kiss whoever that is near you. If you adhere to these rules, I can guarantee you, you will have the time of your life." With that, he pulled out what looked like mistletoe and stood beside Brittany. Almost all the glee kids rolled their eyes in irritation. Brittany excitedly pasted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm around the mistletoe!"She chirped and Santana scowled. Puck beamed in delight. "See what I mean?"

"Alright, as we wait for Santa's fat ass to roll through my door, shall we have a little fun?" Puck beamed innocently and the Glee kids frowned at that smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Puck spun the bottle.

"God, no!"He groaned as he looked up to the other end of the bottle."It's Ms freaking big Angelica!" Finn hung his head low and scowled. He had so far been kissed by Kurt and Mike. Must all the guys take turns to mock at him and his costume? Mercedes gave a loud laugh which made both Puck and Finn sulk even further. Puck reluctantly plunged a light kiss on Finn's cheek which he wiped it off in disgust. Rachel patted his hand in comfort and Quinn felt a small part of her sore at that touch.

"Okay, let's up the chips. Whoever who got appointed next by fate will have to lock tongue for at least 10 seconds." A round of small grumbling erupted through the group. Kurt lifted his finger and was about to object before he was stopped by Puck. "Owner's rule." Kurt's shoulders slumped and whined softly. Puck grinned, secretly hope that he would finally get to see Quinn and Rachel getting down on each other. Quinn and Rachel were the only ones yet to be kissed anyway. He prayed silently.

Quinn and Rachel looked up and found each other. They tore their eyes away, embarrassed to be caught. "Here we go!"Puck spun the bottle again and everybody's eyes followed the bottle as it swirled in almost slow motion. Quinn's body tensed as she watched the bottle.

One round...two rounds and... Kurt heaved out a sigh of relief.

Finally, it stopped.

Puck gasped.

And so did Quinn and Rachel.

Brittany clapped her hands in delight.

"Yes! I always wanted to make out with Quinn!"Brittany cheered and Santana glared in rage at Puck. "But I still love you the best."She whispered and Santana's glare soften at her words. Quinn gazed up and saw the same horrific expression on Rachel's face. Quinn choked down a small squeak in the back of her throat.

She did not want to kiss Brittany in front of the Glee kids...Hell, she only wanted to kiss Rachel if she will have to admit.

"Come on Quinnie..."Brittany chirped and crawled slowly and seductively towards her. Quinn forced out a chuckle, even though she was starting to panic. Puck cat whistled and Kurt brought his hands to his eyes, mumbling, "God, I cannot see another lesbian kiss. My oesophagus is going to burst with lesbian love."

Quinn leaned back as Brittany approached closer and closer. Rachel stared, her chest tightened with sharp jealousy. This was totally unacceptable! Quinn's eyes darted to Rachel unconsciously and back, as though pleading her to do something.

Brittany was just inches away from her lips. Quinn then took a deep breath like she was about to dive underwater. Rachel's heart raced inside her as the scene proceed. The others, except herself, Santana and Kurt, leaned forward in anticipation. Every coherent thought in her head just went gibberish on her. She panicked.

_She had to do something...anything._

Her eyes glanced to her drink and the electric socket beside her. A lightbulb flashed in her mind.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the hell?" Puck shouted as the lights were cut off without warning.

"Puckerman, did you pay the bill?"

"Of course I did."

"Quinn?"

"Then what is this? It's almost time for countdown!" Mercedes groaned.

"Damn I missed my kiss!"

"Puck, if this is not fixed by Christmas your Mohawk will be gone for good."

"But Santana, Christmas is in...5 more minutes!"

"OMG, is that Santa's way of surprising us?"

"Who the hell is touching me!" Kurt screamed and the rest jumped in shock.

"Shit! I thought you were Rachel!"

"Damnit it's going to be midnight soon. Are you Kurt?" Sam questioned.

"I'm over here!" Kurt echoed from another corner of the room.

"Thank God."

"Rachel? Can somebody turn on the lights?"

"Shut up guys! It's 30 seconds to Christmas!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel panted as they finally slowed to a stop. She dropped Quinn's hand awkwardly. "Well...erm... Sorry, I just thought..."Her face warmed with her blush. God, she had no explanation. Quinn felt her face lifting to a smile. Rachel looked so adorable and she fought the urge to cuddle her.

"It's fine you know. I wanted to get out of there too. Black Swan is not exactly my kind of diet."She joked and saw Rachel relaxed considerably. Comfortable silence slowly overtook them.

It had been so long since it was just them again.

"You looked good though."Quinn broke the silence. Her eyes roamed around Rachel and a familiar warm swelling inside her.

Rachel looked up, startled, and instantly forgot how to breathe when she felt herself boring into a pair of breath-taking hazel eyes. She dropped her gaze and tried to ignore the double over in her stomach. Her head ducked shyly. "Thanks, you looked good too." Quinn laughed at her comment. "God Rachel, how can anybody look good as a Reptar?" A menace flashed across her face. Rachel's eyes widen as she glanced up to Quinn's. She whispered, "Quinn Fabray can."

They stood there as time froze, lost in each other's eyes. The unspoken misses and feelings consumed them so badly that they felt hollow inside.

"10!"

"9!"

"It's going to be Christmas soon..."Quinn murmured under her breath, eyes still swimming in Rachel's.

"8!"

"Yea..."Rachel breathed out.

"7!"

"And you know about Puck's rule..."Quinn bit her lips. Rachel's body went rigid the moment she realized where this conversation was leading to. Her heart pounded rapidly against her rib cage.

"6"!"

"Oh yeah...his rule..."Rachel took a step closer to Quinn, apprehensively. Her throat muscles rippled as she swallowed her saliva.

"5!"

"... how serious he is about his rules..."Quinn added and closed the gap between them. Quinn could almost breath her and her heart skipped a beat at that thought. Her hands twitching to reach out to her.

"4!"

"I know...he's totally obsessed with it." Rachel agreed, taking another small step. They were into each other's personal space and Rachel wondered if Quinn was able to hear her heartbeat.

"3!"

"I think we should not let him down...it's his party afterall."Quinn leaned forward and their body finally met each other. They felt a jolt of electricity through their veins at the contact.

"2!"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and lowered her head. Just when Rachel thought her heart cannot beat any faster, she was so wrong. She felt like she could fly at her touch. But Quinn was holding her, keeping her grounded with her own body. Rachel closed her eyes, anticipating the moment.

"1!"

"Merry Christmas Rachel."Quinn whispered and her breath brushed across her lips. Rachel shivered inside her at that warmth.

Then the world screeched to a stop.

Their lips met and nobody moved for awhile, contented just to feel each other's lips. It had been too long. When their mouth slowly parted, they moved in a familiar synchrony. Quinn felt an unwanted jolt of arousal when Rachel's tongue swiped across her lips. She wanted to feel it again, so she kept her mouth tight against Rachel's, refusing her access. And when Rachel's hot tongue traced her lips knowingly, Quinn moaned into her. Quinn eased herself closer to Rachel and their whole body melted into each other- chest to chest, hips to hips, thighs to thighs, yet it was still not enough.

When the tip of their tongue finally contacted, fireworks ignited.

They were full again.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A blonde pulled a little girl along the walkway as her eyes dropped to the piece of paper on her hand. Her sister's handwriting sometimes... She shook her hand.

"Are we there yet..."The girl grumbled and stomped her feet.

"Yes sweetie. It's just in the front."She pointed. She wanted to bring her daughter there before midnight but the little detour took up much of their time.

"Mommy!"The girl exclaimed in horror.

The blonde frowned. "What the matter sweetheart?"She asked.

"Look! The T-Rex is eating!" She shouted, a horrific look on her face as she pointed.

The blonde trailed her eyes to the source and a warm smile spread across her face.

"Sweetie, that's not eating. That's loving."She laughed.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Merry Christmas! (: Hope all your wishes come true!

My wish for this christmas - for everybody to comment! (: Thank you for reading!

My Life would suck without you - Kelly Clarkson


	11. Let's close this chapter

Quinn strolled into the choir room, keeping her eyes trained to the floor. Sam was talking animatedly beside her and she tried to nod at appropriate times but nothing went in. She was nervous about seeing Rachel that that she had been jittery the whole day.

She had spent the weekend in her room, trying to get rid of everything about Rachel. She had dumped everything that reminded her of Rachel – a yellow shirt, her towel which was hers now, the notes she wrote. But when she sealed them up and stood in the centre of her room, an overwhelming sense of emptiness swept through her off guard. And the emptiness intensified itself every second and consumed her bit by bit. By the first minute, she felt the room shrinking and soon, she was trapped in a hole, unable to breath.

She could pack, threw them into a box and sealed it. But she can't pack away the memories as much as she wanted to.

The box were ripped open and kicked behind the door.

She ended up running. She could feel air gushing into her lungs and yet it was not enough. The sound of her foot stomping on the ground rang loudly in her ears. Bump. Bump Bump. You know when they said running helps in distracting yourself? They were so damn right. But as she bent over and tried to catch her breath, the emotions and thoughts almost knocked her off her feet.

They failed to mention that she can't run forever.

So she prayed. She turned to God and prayed for a way out. She prayed to God to stop herself from feeling the way she's feeling. She prayed to God to make Rachel happy. She prayed to God to stop making her hurt Rachel.

That didn't work because she ended up thinking more about Rachel than she started.

It was starting to get exhausting when she closed her eyes and Rachel was at the back of her eyelid, her different expressions flashed by one after another like a billboard. Then the flashing stopped to a single expression which made her heart cringed in pain.

The corner of Rachel's mouth crept upwards when her eyes landed upon Quinn.

When did everything spiral so completely out of control?

"You know, that was crazy. Puck and Brittany were so drunk that they were practically grinding each other. That made Santana so mad that she almost tore off Puck's balls. I swear to God."Sam continued, then he stopped, suddenly aware of what he had just unconsciously blurted out. He turned to Quinn, fear scribbled evidently on his face.

"Sorry, I mean, I swear. No offense to God."He added apologetically, waiting for a full blown reprimand. Quinn sighed deeply and made the mistake of lifting her head because there, in the centre of the room, was Rachel, trying very hard to keep her eyes straight. Quinn should be grateful that they were not locking eyes but even so, she could not tear her eyes off her. She heard the blood gushing in her ears and Sam's apologies were fading in the background. Then a weird and cliché thing happened.

The room was suddenly darkened and a single spotlight was shone upon Rachel.

Quinn felt all the air in her lungs were thrown out of the building. Because Rachel, _damn Rachel_, was looking so gorgeous.

Then Rachel tilted her head slightly and their eyes contacted. All coherent thoughts were stuffed to the back of her head and for once, her mind was blank. She knew her facial expression must had been weird because Sam's mumbling were now getting louder and then he touched her and she was back to earth.

"Quinn, are you okay?" His brows were burrowed and concern was evident on his face. Quinn blinked and the chattering in the room was back again. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm...I'm okay."She coughed out and Sam let out a sigh of relief. She hurried to her seat and kept her head straight, decided that she will never look at Rachel again even if the roof was to fall.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Santana watched as the two love birds tried to avoid each other's glances but ended up meeting them again. They ducked their head shyly and dropped their gaze to the floor.

"That's number five." Santana murmured under her breath. Brittany raised her eyebrow. 'What's number five?"

"The fifth time Quinn and Rachel tried not to look at each other but failed, Brit-Brit."She said, matter-of-factly.

"Why are they trying not to look at each other?"Brittany questioned, her eyes now following the two, puzzled.

"Baby, did you really not notice anything weird between them?"

"Notice what?"Kurt turned his head towards the two, finally gave up eavesdropping their conversation.

Santana turned to Kurt, a scowl on her face. "And since when were you allowed into the conversation?" Kurt rolled his eyes, expecting the curt remarks from Santana.

"I gave him the pass Santana."Brittany tugged her Cheerios jacket and she softened. Satana rolled her eyes in response. Whatever. Brittany turned to Kurt with a small grin. "Santana was just talking about Quinn and Rachel and how they were trying to do something with their eyes."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you mean like how Quinn was trying to rape Rachel with her eyes?" Brittany gasped. "God, can you do that?"She turned to Santana and tugged her excitedly. "We should totally try that."

Unexpectedly, a small blush coloured the face of the brunette and Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and scream "WHIPPED!". He was excited that he was not the only one noticing the changes between them and he would not risk the chance the fish more information from Santana. He bet she knew something.

"What have you noticed Gaga?"Santana asked, her arms folded infront of her. Kurt smirked. "Well, anyone with eyes would have noticed how Quinn and Rachel's relationship changed faster than the roller coaster ride. And the look on Quinn's face just now when their gazes met? Totally telling." Kurt raised both his hands to emphasize on his point.

Santana smirked. "And the two beards had no idea yet..."Her voice trailed off and three pair of eyes dodged from Sam, Quinn, Rachel then Finn. Kurt nodded in agreement. "In total oblivion."

Brittany frowned. "But none of them is having a beard." She questioned, totally confused. "My Dad used to have a beard. He was having them for years. When I asked him to shave it off, he shrugged and said that beards served as a distraction and he felt like at least he could hide something about him from the world, you know."Brittany shrugged. "I had no idea what he meant. I mean, why hide your lips from the world?" Brittany's expression was so adorable that Santana slipped a hand to her back just because. Then Santana perked her eyebrows.

"But B, your dad does not have a beard."

Brittany laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I shaved it off when I was 8. He was mad! It took him awhile to get used to his new look and all. Who knows he looked so much better without the beard?"

Santana and Kurt widened their eyes. And when they looked at each other, they smirked knowingly.

They were so going to shave off the beards.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam and Finn frowned simultaneously.

"What is this all about?"Finn questioned, eyeing warily at the other Glee members.

Kurt lifted 2 fingers. "Two words: Quinn and Rachel."

"But that's three words."Brittany injected but was ignored.

"Okay..."Sam nodded his head, trying to piece the picture. "...there's why Finn and I are here, tied to the chair..."

"...because we will do something stupid if we're not tied to the chair... Right." Finn added, his eyes unfocused, trying to piece the details as well. Then he looked up, as though something finally snapped.

"Are they cheating on us?"

Santana walked to Finn and slapped both her hands on the armrests. She leaned towards Finn with slight aggression. "Finnocence, you have been treating Elphaba like a joke. If I were her I would already leave you like it's so god-damn funny." Finn blinked and silently thanked grilled cheese that he and Santana were over before it even started. The passive aggression in Santana always kinda scare him.

Kurt appeared next to Santana with a slight frown. "Finn, although you're my half-brother, I have to admit, Santana is right." He added sadly.

"What's going on?"Finn asked, getting even more confused than ever.

Then Mercedes stepped forward and shook her head before adding. "You will have to break up with Rachel, Finn." Finn's jaws dropped as his eyes slowly trailed to Mercedes. "What?" Finn coughed out. Was he pranked?

"What Big Mama meant was Rachel deserved so much more than your 30 seconds of happiness could give. God, my fingers give me more pleasure than you did."

"Hey!" Finn tried to stand up but failed miserably. His legs twitched instinctively and he seriously needed to kick some chairs!

Mercedes lifted a finger before Finn could say another word. "Rachel and I may not be friends and most of the time her yanking annoyed me like hell but..."She paused and then stared straight into Finn's eyes. "She deserved more than what you could give her, Finn. She deserved New York and you will just be a hurdle to her."

Finn's shoulders dropped and his face softened at the revelation.

Then Puck stepped into the picture with a guilty look. "Sorry bro but I have to admit, they were right. You were awful to Rachel. And the incident at the haunted house? Not cool."

The room remained ghostly silent as Finn hung his head low in resignation. His eyes were unfocused as he tried to process the information.

Then he whispered. "Do you mean she will be happier without me?"

His question left unanswered but he heard their answers anyway. His shoulders slumped and the bitterness in his mouth increased threefold. He really needed to kick the chairs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt guys but...why am I tied to the chair as well?"Sam perked an eyebrow.

"Oh Trouty mouth, for your case, it's just sad that we are tired of you sucking Quinn's soul with that vacuum of yours. It was disgusting." Santana scowled disgustedly.

Kurt shrugged. "Sorry Sam, you were just of a wrong gender."He added sympathetically.

"What do you mean?"Sam widened his eyes in confusion.

"You're Quinn's beard!"Brittany injected amusingly that diffused some of the tension in the air.

"And what does she mean by that?"Sam questioned again.

"What she meant was, Quinn is gay."Tina spoke for the first time and everybody turned to her in surprise.

"What, am I only allowed to speak to my boyfriend?" She snapped, annoyance obvious on her face.

"Quinn is gay?" Sam repeated, the words tasted weird in his mouth. His girlfriend was gay?

"Come on, like you have not noticed." Artie urged.

Right, all the refusal to move on to second base and the obvious annoyance when he tried his luck... Damn, now how they all fitted perfectly.

"Damn it, I am her beard!" He exclaimed, suddenly angry.

"Now that we have shaved off the beards, Quinn and Rachel can finally be together!" Brittany squeaked. She had missed Quinn's smiles and Rachel and Quinn looked totally cute together.

A second of silence passed before everybody except Brittany, Santana and Kurt exclaimed in astonishment. "WHAT!"

A pin dropped on the floor.

"Alright guys, we have alot of explaining to do..."Kurt sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finn rubbed his neck, the tension obvious on his face. He let out a breath.

"I know."He whispered, his eyes glued to the ground and his body stiffened.

Rachel knitted her eyebrows, trying to make sense. Before she could question, Finn looked straight into her eyes and repeated himself. "I know."

Rachel blinked and looked away immediately. She swallowed a lump in her throat. He didn't mean...

"I know about you and Quinn..."Finn raised his voice alittle but his eyes dropped back to the ground. Rachel panicked. She reached out to Finn but he swung his hand away. She coughed out a chuckle, even when the panic started to swell like a balloon in her chest. "What...what do you mean?"

Rachel could see the small glitter of light at the end of the tunnel flickered and dimmed tremendously. She swallowed another lump of fear and pain and refused to let her mind wander. After the kiss on Christmas night, she had tried to stuff down the hope, tried to jar it and screw the lid tight, but hope was not something that could be tamed; it had swelled up in her like a bubble.

"You guys were together OK!"He spitted out, showing a hint of anger as his eyes flickered back to Rachel. Rachel felt herself cringed inside. The gravity of Finn's words sank in and pricked her hope with a needle. She felt an intense urge to coil herself into a ball and tear. A sob worked its way up her throat as her stomach rolled over in nauseas. She tried to cover it and ended up sounding like someone who was laughing whilst being punched in the gut. Ironically, that was exactly how it felt like.

"Who told you that?"She lifted her chest higher, trying to intimidate (but failed miserably) Finn. She could do this, she could talk her way out of this. She _had to_ talk her way out of this.

"Glee members. Apparently all the glee club members already knew about it."Finn sounded bitter. Rachel let go a breath which she had no idea she was holding.

"Just the Glee members?" She asked, unable to contain the sense of relief which she was feeling.

Finn didn't reply but instead, shuffled his feet awkwardly. The silence was deafening.

"Am I not good enough for you?"He whispered, his head hung low and eyes avoiding Rachel's. Rachel felt guilt churning inside her and it intensified itself when she realized that it hadn't crossed her mind about Finn's feelings. She reached out to Finn and took it as a good sign that he did not retreat his hand again.

"Finn, it's not you, please. It's just me."

When Finn looked up again, he looked like a kicked puppy and the guilt in her escalated. Rachel pulled him into an embrace and patted him lightly, trying her best to comfort him. "It's just that... All I could see is Quinn. I'm sorry..."She felt tears rolling down her cheeks at her confession because finally, she said it. After trying to brush it off and move on with her life, she realized, there's no life without Quinn. She felt Finn's hand rubbing her back and she burrowed her face into his chest.

They stood there, in the middle of the hallway in silence. Students around them rushed to their classes, oblivious that a bomb had fallen.

"Is it something like pizza? It's like even when all the other delicious food is placed on the table, I can only see pizza?"He questioned, his hand was now stroking Rachel's hair. Rachel laughed out softly and pulled him closer.

_I'm sorry, Finn._

"Yea, something like that."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quinn arrived and frowned when she realized something was definitely wrong. Santana's place was too quiet for a party. The last time they had a party this quiet was when Quinn was 10 and they had the party in her church. Santana swore never to attend any of her parties again.

She pushed open the unlock door and food and beverages were lined up neatly on the table. It did seem like a party but, where was everybody?

"Hello?"She called out, slightly apprehensive as she took the next step. Right in the centre of the living room was a board with the words "TO THE COURTYARD" scribbled across. Panic started to sink in. She grabbed her bag closer to her body and her heartbeat quickened, a scene of the movie "I knew what you did last summer" flickered across her head. Slowly, she approached the courtyard, her eyes darting the surrounding, expecting to be attacked any time sooner.

Then she saw a figure standing in the courtyard and her heart missed a beat.

"Rachel?"She whispered and Rachel turned around, surprised. Quinn took in her outfit and her stomach did a flip at how gorgeous she looked. "You're beautiful."She complimented before she could stop herself.

Shyly, Rachel ducked her head down and beamed. That compliment was unexpected. "Er...thanks." She bit her lips to stop herself from saying more than she needed to. "You're breathing-taking as always."She looked up and saw the blonde blushed at her compliment.

Gosh, and so damn freaking cute.

"Any idea what's going on?" Quinn questioned, her hands gesturing their surrounding as she took another step towards Rachel. The puzzled expression on the brunette's face spelt it all.

Then she heard a click behind her and turned around to find, well, everybody grinning at them like they knew something. Even Sam managed to give her a small smile. Rachel and Quinn shared a glance.

What the...

Quinn reached across to the door and tried to yank it open.

"Damn, it's locked."

"What?" Rachel strode towards Quinn and tried to open the door, using muscles which she never knew existed. But damn those doors!

"Open the damn door!"Quinn shouted but nobody made any move. Her eyes landed upon Santana who smirked in return. She moved towards Quinn and placed her palms together before opening it, gesturing her to the book. Quinn widened her eyes in disbelief. What? Was that why she wanted her to bring that thing here?

Reading Quinn's expression, Santana laughed out loud, waving her hands as she walked away. Quinn banged her fist against the glass door.

"Santana, let us out!"

Sanatana gave her one last pointed look before the loud music filled the air. Quinn darted her eyes to Tina, who mouthed a 'Sorry' before walking away. Sam passed by them with a sad smile. Finn's eyes were glued to the floor. In short, nobody did anything to rescue them.

Quinn turned around to face Rachel, a resigned look on her face. "Pranked."She said and shrugged. Her back leaned against the glass door and she slowly slide down until she was sitting on the floor. Rachel joined her and laughed lightly. "It's OK. I prefer here though." Quinn tried to mask her pumping heart with a grin. Rachel stretched her legs infront of her and shifted to adjust herself. Her skirt crawled up alittle and Quinn tore her eyes away from her legs.

The two fell into a silence that gripped them firmly but never too tight. The music pumped softly in the background.

"Finn broke up with me."Rachel busied herself with her hands. Quinn's eyes snapped to Rachel's with the unexpected revelation.

"Why?"

Rachel took a deep breath and willed herself to look at Quinn. Quinn's face softened as her eyes landed upon Rachel.

Yeah, she knew why.

"Sam broke up with me too." She puffed out a humourless laugh. She turned and a sad smile hanging on her face.

Rachel's mouth dropped to form an 'O' but did not ask further, although Quinn could taste the unspoken questions in the air. In the background, the glee members were cheering, probably, about a make-out session between Brittany and Santana.

They sat there in silence, absorbing the weird serenity about the whole situation. For the first time in this entire period, they were both single.

"Hey..." Quinn broke the silence and turned to Rachel with a playful smirk on her face. "...favourite show?" Quinn saw Rachel's face light up which made her smile.

"Funny girls." She answered without hesitation and straightened her back in excitement. Rachel's excitement was contagious."Favourite drink?" Quinn smiled at the mirrored question.

"Chocolate milk." Rachel perked her eyebrows at the new information. Quinn always drink coffee when she was with her... was it because Rachel loved coffee? "Favourite actor?"

"Ashton Kutcher." She watched as Quinn tried to hide a smirk. She frowned. "What? I like his butt chin."She added defensively and Quinn let out a small laugh. Rachel's pout slowly morphed into a smile. She loved hearing Quinn's laugh and everytime that happens, Rachel could physically feel Quinn taking her heart from her. "Favourite festival?"

"Christmas."Quinn whispered and the atmosphere thickened considerably. Rachel felt her heart contracted and she held her breath to ease the discomfort. Too close to the heart. "Favourite movie?"

"New Year's Eve." Quinn puffed out a laugh and tilted her head silently towards Rachel with a curious peep. "Because of Ashton Kutcher?"

"Well partly...I also think her co-lead was kinda hot."Rachel tucked her hair shyly behind her ears.

Quinn perked an eyebrow. "Oh, that brunette?" Rachel nodded.

"Didn't know you have a thing for brunettes."Quinn teased and she crossed her legs over each other. "Is that why you're so into yourself?" Quinn bit her lips to stop herself from laughing out loud. She could almost imagine Rachel's face when she hit her shoulder lightly with a small 'Hey'. She must be pouting. "I'm actually more into blondes." She added.

Quinn felt her stomach shrinking and she felt nauseas. She let out a huff. A sudden nervousness flared in her stomach.

"Blondes? Not just one blonde?"She murmured, eyes on her hands. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Rachel's body tensed, as though unsure of what Quinn had just revealed.

Silence fell over them like a wet blanket.

"I've missed you." The emotional strain was evident in her voice even as she tried to hush it. She wasn't sure if Rachel had heard her. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Rachel's body stiffened further. She could practically see the doubt radiating off the smaller girl and it killed her that she had caused it. She tried to breathe but there was only an empty whistling sound, no relief.

Every word squeezed Rachel's heart tighter until she felt it stopped beating altogether. Then she watched as Quinn slowly and cautiously reached into her bag, feeling as if any movement was going to break the hanging thread. She pulled out a black book and Rachel recognised it immediately. Apprehensively, she passed it to Rachel.

"I'm not sure if I am too late." Quinn's voice trembled and cracked slightly.

Rachel traced the cover of the book, imagining Quinn's hand on them. She had always seen Quinn carrying this book everywhere she went but never once requested to see it even when they were somewhat together. It just seemed too intimate and too close to the heart for anybody to prey.

"You sure?" Rachel whispered, waiting for permission to open the Pandora box.

"Please."

Slowly, she flipped the cover and was looking at the x-ray scan of a baby. "Beth at 4 months old" was written neatly below as caption. She flipped the next page and found herself staring at words scribbled untidily across the page. Rachel's fingers touched the part on the page which tears had obviously fallen.

_Beth,_

_Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. _

Rachel's heart cringed at thought of Quinn writing this, alone and helpless and overwhelmed by the damn guilt which was consuming her. She felt a sourish feeling at the back of her eyes and held on to her breath to stop the tears from falling. Her words from their last confrontation haunting her like guilt.

"_And now when your game is getting out of hand, you run. Quinn Fabray, you're just scared because you're falling in love with me. You're scared so you run. You're scared to be labelled and your reputation meant more to you than who you are to yourself. Because you're so scared, you give up. Just like how you give up your child._ _You can pretend with all you want, Quinn Fabray, but you will never be able to forgive your-"_

Rachel closed her eyes, willing the voice in her head to stop. But it rang louder instead. When Quinn reached out and wiped her tears away with shimmering eyes and a small smile, she surged forward and pulled her into an embrace.

"Quinn, I..."She choked on her sobs and her chest was now heaving rapidly. Quinn rubbed her back in a comforting way. "It's OK. I'm OK..."She mumbled yet Rachel felt herself sobbing even harder.

"Hush hush...you have not even gone to my favourite part yet."

Reluctantly, Rachel let go of Quinn and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Gosh, I'm like a cry baby." Quinn laughed good-heartedly. "I can see myself loving that." And Rachel's entire world grinded to a halt at her words.

Her eyes looked away, almost certain that a blush was forming on her face. It's OK, she could attribute it to the crying. She sniffed. God, such a cry baby.

Her fingers flipped to the last page of the book and she was stunned. Her chest tightened and there's not enough air. Her body protested for the lack of oxygen but yet her mind couldn't register the need to breath. The feelings tucked aside rose in her chest and spread through her body like sunlight breaking through a thunderstorm.

The girl on in the picture...

Below the caption was "Jack, when she's looking at her beanstalk."

She turned to Quinn and realized that Quinn had been studying her with worried eyes. "Is that what you have been doing during Glee? Drawing...me?"Her voice squeaked at the last word. Quinn nodded slowly.

Rachel's eyes snapped back to the picture and her fingers traced the outline of herself. God, was she so beautiful in Quinn's eyes? She was so glad that she was sitting instead because she knew her legs were going to give way.

At the bottom right hand corner, Rachel touched the words written nearly on it. A small smile crept up her face.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Her eyes darted to Quinn's and she felt herself boring into a pair of hazel obs. A sense of calmness and peace washed over her as she took in the worried, breath-taking face. She felt like she was finally grounded. There was nothing before this moment and there will be nothing after.

Quinn dropped her eyes and bit her lips. "Rachel, I know whatever I say now will not erase what I have done. I've..."She took a deep breath. "..I've made many mistakes. Denying my feelings for you is definitely up on my list. I've been trying to come to terms with it and... it's hard. So I ran...and ran."She bit her lips to stop them from trembling. "And it's ironic that Santana was the one who forced me to stop running and start facing." She smirked and shifted uneasily. "Santana knew about secrets. She knew what it felt like to be afraid that people could see the things you put away in the darkest corners of yourself..." Her voice trailed off and silence took over.

Rachel almost thought Quinn wouldn't continue until she heard her voice again.

"She ambushed me. Took out my book and said she knew who I was drawing all this time."Quinn's voice was barely a whisper that Rachel had to concentrate to hear her. Then Quinn willed herself to look at Rachel. "Then she said something to me that made me snap." She took a deep dive and bit her lower lips.

"Do not give up something that you know you can't live without." Quinn saw the raw emotions in Rachel's eyes and fought the urge to keep her walls down. They both desperately needed this.

"It's not easy but I'm trying. And admitting them is the first step...right? I know I do not deserve you. I know I'm probably asking for too much if I were to ask you to come back to me like nothing has happened. And I understand if you do not want to, I mean, what can I give you? I probably still can't come out with you now in public..."She puffed out a miserable laugh. Quinn felt Rachel's hand cupping hers and felt an enormous force of courage surged into her. She took in another deep dive.

"But Rachel, I promise one day, we will be out there just like any couple. I promise I'll not deny you... We could start slow, from friends even, if that what it takes..."

And when they locked eyes again, the world disappeared. A fairytale moment taking its place as they took in each other and realized how far they had come to this stage. Nobody probably knew Quinn like Rachel do and vice-versa. And yet, they knew they had so much more to discover about each other.

Rachel held on to Quinn's hand yet nobody speaks, wanting to hold on to this moment as long as possible.

And then, Rachel whispered. "Can you sing that for me?" Quinn blinked numerous times before her words sank in. Her eyes shifted consciously and let go a breath she didn't knew she was holding. The way Rachel was looking at her made her feel like she was anchored and floating at the same time. She looked straight into Rachel's eyes, her voice sounding stronger than she thought it would.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

Quinn intertwined her fingers with Rachel. Rachel bit her lower lips to stop herself from smiling. Yeah, that felt so complete.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

Rachel began playing with her fingers, making her heart pumping loudly and butterflies emerging in her stomach. God, Rachel's bashful smile was the best picture in the world. She watched her intensively, trying to memorise every single detail about this girl infront of her.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

She was faintly aware that the others were starting to countdown loudly behind. It didn't matter, because she was with Rachel and Rachel was leaning forward, closing the gap between them. Quinn felt her heart caught in her throat, pressing against her windpipe and robbed away her ability to breathe.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

Rachel leaned even closer, her hands were now cupping Quinn's face. Stroking her cheeks slightly and trailing the path of the dried tears.

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Rachel's fingers were now tracing the outline of her lips and her eyes dropped to Rachel's lips as well. Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to force herself not surge forward and taste those lips.

"Somewhere only we know..."Rachel whispered and sealed her lips with a kiss.

_The End._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Song: Somewhere only we know – Keane.

Big thank you to all who stayed and all who commented.

Apologies for the mistakes.


End file.
